


Encouragement and Persuasion

by KnotC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Peter Parker, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bed-Wetting, Bratting, Bubble Bath, Bullying, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Crying, Daddy Issues, Diapers, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Over the Knee, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Punching, Punishment, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Spanking, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, Whining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: There's more than one way to put a naughty little in their headspace





	1. Bucky and Steve

"Buck come on" steve was chasing him around their appartment.  
"no! your always the one telling me not to force it!"  
steve caught up to him and grabbed his arm "I'm also the one telling you not to fight it either and that's exactly what you've been doing. 3 weeks? that's too long. that's 2 weeks too long!"  
"what about peter? he's been big as long as I have!" bucky shook him off.  
"Tony's dealing with him right now. now here's the deal. we're gonna eat dinner then we're gonna get in pajamas and watch a movie with them. we aren't forcing it just encouraging it." steve turned him around towards the bedroom and patted his butt. "we'll use extra encouragement if neccessary." bucky groaned because he knew that if he didn't go little willingly it would end up with him going there unwillingly and with a sore bottom.   
Steve led him to the kitchen and put out a bowl of mac and cheese with the smallest fork they had. bucky glared at him. "eat." was all Steve replied with. grudgingly, he ate it. Steve made the best mac and cheese. after dinner Steve took them to the bedroom where he laid out a onesie and a diaper.   
"no diaper. not little" bucky pouted.   
"I know you're not. but it's just in case you fall asleep during the movie and wake up little. it's a precaution." steve grinned.   
"nooo! I'm biiiig!" bucky screamed on the verge of a tantrum.   
Steve crossed his arms. "really? because you're not acting like it. right now you're acting like a little boy that gets his butt spanked and sent to bed. do you want that?"   
bucky shook his head.   
"then lay on the bed."   
Steve somehow managed to get him into the diaper and onesie without too much fuss and carried him out to the living room where tony and peter were waiting. Bucky was obviously on the verge but fighting it and failing.   
peter was latched on to Tony. he had a pacifier in his mouth and was wearing a red iron man onesie. his face was covered in dry tears. Steve looked confused and impressed that tony was able to get peter little so quickly. tony noticed his gaze and patted his bottom and said, "someone needed extra persuasion." steve nodded knowingly as peter whined and held tony tighter.  
"buck, what movie do you want to watch?"  
"jaws" he mumbled just to be a smart ass knowing full well Steve would never put it on. peter whined loudly not wanting the scary sharks on tv.  
"cars it is" steve popped it into the dvd player and hit play.  
bucky fell asleep right when lighting McQueen got to radiator springs. when Steve woke him up at the end he was feeling very little.  
"daddy?" he whined. "tired daddy. wanna go sleep"  
"I know baby boy. its bed time now. here we go." he picked him up and off they went to blissful sleep.   
that only lasted about 8 hours.


	2. Tony and Peter

"hey kid. gotta minute?" Tony knocked on Peter's door.   
"sure thing Mr. stark. what's up?" peter tilted his laptop screen down.  
"you wanna share something with me? like why you've been fighting your headspace?"  
"wha-? i-i haven't? I don't know? w-why is this- uh..." he stumbled over his words.   
tony held his hand up. "peter. it's been 3 weeks. almost 4. what's. going. on?"  
"it's embarrassing." he mumbled.   
"peter," he said as a warning.   
"I said it's embarrassing Mr. stark! I'm a 16 year old kid that wears diapers and uses pacifiers! it's ridiculous!" he raised his voice.  
"PETER PARKER you know better than to raise your voice at me! absolutely nothing is wrong with being little! Steve and I are both concerned about you and bucky. both of you will be little by tonight whether by choice or not."  
"what does that mean?"   
"it means you can come eat dinner and then go watch a movie with the fossils downstairs in your diaper and footies voluntarily OR you can take a trip over my knee before we do all of that."  
"what the hell? no way Mr. Stark! I'm not little you can't do that!"  
"PETER what did I just say about raising your voice?"  
"I don't care!" he slammed his laptop shut. "I hate being little!"  
"alright looks like you chose door number 2." tony marched over to the bed and sat down. peter backed up on the bed.   
"what are you doing? you can't be serious!"  
"peter get over my lap right now before I make you. you're just making things worse on yourself."   
"but mr. staaaaark," he whined.   
"PETER!" Peter whined again but begrudgingly did as he was told. as soon as he was over tony yanked his pants and boxers down. peter had only ever been spanked while big one other time. little peter was very familiar with this position but while big he was bright red. Peter opened his mouth to complain (again) and tony popped his pacifier in there. "each time this falls out you get an extra one. got it?" peter nodded.   
Tony's hand came down hard. again and again. it wasn't long before Peter was crying. crying turned to begging. he dropped the pacifier on the ground.  
"please. Mr stark. I'm sorry. I wont do it again. stop please." he didn't stop.   
"pick. up. that. pacifier. right. now." spanking in between each word. peter let out a big whine and scooped it back into his mouth.   
Tony finished his spanking, took the pacifier out of Peter's mouth as he whimpered, "daddy?"   
"there's my good boy! daddy missed you so much! let's get you padded up, huh baby?" peter nodded. tony put his sweet boy on the bed and diapered him up and put him in his favorite onesie. iron man of course! then they went off to the kitchen for yummy grilled cheese and tomato soup before cuddles on the couch while they waited for the fossils to come watch the movie. of course peter was out before the opening credits ended.


	3. Bucky's Morning

"Bucky, baby. It's time to get up!" Steve stood at the side of his crib tickling his arm.  
"Noooo."   
"Ohhhhh." he laughed. "Baby's ticklish huh? Come on bucky get up breakfast time." he wiggled his fingers on the sides of his stomach.  
Bucky made an unhappy high pitched noise before turning and slapping his daddy's arm.   
"Bucky, no. You do not hit people."  
"Don wanna go eat. Don wanna be little."   
"oh we're still fighting that battle, huh? well hate to break it to you bud but you're gonna be little for at least a week. maybe longer if you keep the attitude up." he reached in the crib and pulled his baby into his arms. "I know you're gonna be a little extra clingy because you've been out of it so long but you're still gonna be a good boy right?"  
bucky kicked his legs and pouted. "no, I wanna be big bucky."  
"Behave. Now. Or else you're morning's going to be off to a rough start."  
Bucky crossed his arms and said nothing else.  
Steve carried him to the bed and changed his diaper. he hadn't used it but he still needed a fresh one. bucky wasn't happy about getting his diaper changed so he made a point to roll and squirm as much as he could. When he was done Steve helped him stand on the bed before reaching around and landing a swat on his padded behind.   
"You're not going to be difficult today are you?" Steve looked bucky in the eye. "Tony and I were thinking about taking you and Peter to the park today and maybe the zoo but if you're going to act up we can forget about it."  
"Park?" Bucky's eyes lit up. there was nothing that kid loved more than running around that park. he loved digging in the rocks with the little scoops they had. "Bucky go to park? I be good daddy. I be good so I go to park." he started bouncing a little on the bed he was so excited.  
"There's my good boy. Come on, it's breakfast time now. Peter and Tony are waiting."  
Steve turned around and bucky hopped on his back and flew him down to breakfast like an airplane!  
they entered the kitchen giggling and happy. they must have scared Peter because he broke down crying as soon as they busted into the room.  
"way to go cap. he was just about to eat."  
"Sorry, stark. just having a bit of fun with my baby. it's been a while." steve apologized.  
"yeah I know what you mean. the itsy bitsy spiders a joy to be around even if he does cry a lot." he picked Peter up out of the high chair and grabbed a bottle. "I'll see if I can get him to finish this and take a nap and then we can get going."  
"sounds good." tony left the kitchen to go to the nursery and Steve got cereal out of the cupboard for him and bucky. "you want fruit loops or cocoa puffs?"  
"chocolate!" Bucky squeeled.   
"how did I ever see that coming."  
bucky giggled and they ate their cereal together before bucky asked again. "park now?" his eyes bright and hopeful.  
"not yet pal. peter needs a nap first. then we'll go." Bucky started to whine. "IF you're good." he stopped whining but still kept the pout on his lips.   
"why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll help you change. then we can color for a bit and see if they're ready."   
"kay." bucky slid off his chair and waddled to the stair case that led to the bathroom. he heard peter crying and he frowned thinking he would never get to go to the park. he trudged into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then went to his room to have his daddy help him put on jeans and a baseball shirt.   
"okay baby, whatcha wanna do? color? watch cartoons?"  
"park" he said glumly.   
"I know you do. one more hour then we'll go whether they're ready or not. sound good?"   
bucky nodded solemnly.  
"okay then. you go get your coloring books and I'll find a movie."   
bucky returned with his books and crayons and Steve had just put in Tangled so they could watch together. they colored for a bit and when Flynn reached the tower tony and peter came downstairs ready to go.  
"Park park park park." Bucky chanted excitedly.  
they got shoes and coats on and in a flash they were ready to start their fun filled day.


	4. Peter's Morning

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Peter yelled from his crib.   
Tony peeked his head through the door. "good morning baby boy. did ya miss me?"   
Peter squeeled and jumped and squirmed around like an overzealous puppy who was about to go on a walk.   
Tony walked over to him and lifted him up as he gave him a good morning hug. "Daddy, daddy" peter urged him.   
"What is it baby?"   
"I, I wanna play! Play, Daddy! I wanna play with you! Do you wanna play with me?"   
"Oh, you bet I do!" Tony laid him down and kissed his little baby belly. "Let's change ya first though, okay?"   
"But, daddy! Plaaaaaayyyy!" he put his arms above his head theatrically.  
"you are such a drama queen!" Tony started to change his diaper and he started to squirm. Not to be difficult, he just couldn't help it. He was a baby after all!  
Bucky usually only aged down to 3 or 4, but Peter was consistantly no older than 1 and a half. you couldn't blame him if he squirmed from time to time. Tony gave Peter a stuffed bear to occupy him so he could finish changing the boy with out too much of a hassle.   
He then lifted Peter off the bed and onto the floor where the two of them played with blocks and giant legos. They built an entire town full of buildings and architecture.   
"Hey Peter, guess what?"   
"What daddy?"  
"I have a surprise for you."   
"A surplus?" Peter's eyes went wide and he was puzzled.  
"No baby a surprise" Tony laughed at his baby. "Steve and I want to take you and Bucky to the park today to celebrate having our baby boys back. Does that sound fun?"   
"We can go to the park?" peter whispered. He was mesmerized. Everytime they went to the park he acted as though it was a whole new experience.   
"Let's go get us some breakfast huh?"   
"Okay daddy."  
Tony carried peter down to the kitchen and set him up in his high chair. As soon as he set him down Peter started to whine. "Daddyyyyy." he whined. "Up up up!"   
"Hang on baby, daddy's gotta get you some breakfast."   
"No! up!"  
"Peter you want to go to the park right?"   
"Uh-huh" he stuck his thumb in his mouth.   
"Then you're gonna eat some breakfast, okay?"   
Peter whined but nodded his head. Tony turned to the counter and cut up some fruit to put in yogurt for peter. He turned back around and peter had his arms crossed and his head down. (aka pouting very hard.)  
"Alright, Pete." Tony plastered a huge smile on his face. "Let's eat some yummy yogurt, huh?"   
Peter shook his head.   
"Come on bud, you promised."   
"But daddy!"   
"No buts. Eat breakfast or no park."   
He whined but looked up at his daddy to eat his breakfast.   
Just then Bucky and Steve bursted through the door and Peter, of course, bursted into tears. Tony groaned internally. Nice job, Steve. Tony scooped up Peter and grabbed a bottle. Maybe if he wouldn't eat he could get him to drink.   
Up to the bedroom they went and into the rocker. Tony rocked him and fed him the bottle. He kept rocking and rocking until his little boy fell asleep.  
About an hour later, Tony gently woke Peter. Maybe he'd be less cranky now. He dressed him up warm and snug, then led him downstairs, met up with the other two and they all left together.


	5. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Make sure to comment if you like these so I know to make more! Or if you have any ideas or suggestions please leave those too!

The group spent the whole afternoon in the park. But when the crisp autumn air started to blow and the boys began to grow tired, their day wound to an end.   
"Bucky, can you come here?"   
"I coming, daddy!" Bucky hurried over, his cheeks red and cold. He was having the time of his life.  
"Did you have fun today, baby boy?" Steve pulled bucky into his lap, where he was sitting on the bench.  
"Yeah," Bucky snuggled into his daddy's chest. "I cold, daddy."   
"Do you wanna go home?"   
he nodded. "alright, why don't you go get Peter and I'll grab Tony." tony was answering calls behind a Tree a few feet away. Steve wished work would give Tony a break every once and a while so he could give all of his attention to Peter. But Tony couldn't control that and he knew he would if he could.   
Bucky ran off to Peter and Steve turned to Tony.   
"Hey, Stark. I think the kiddos are ready to go."   
"Alright gimme two minutes and I'll be right there."   
Steve returned to his bench and Bucky came running back over to him.   
"Peter doesn't wanna go, daddy!" he whined. "I tol' him it's time to go and he said no. But I just wanna go home daddy!" Bucky almost started to cry.   
"Hey, hey, buck. It's okay, I know you're tired but let's just calm down a bit." Steve soothed him. "You go tell Peter, Uncle Steve says it's time to go and if he doesn't listen, you come and get me. okay?"   
"okay, daddy." Bucky turned and sprinted to Peter. Tony walked over to Steve's bench cursing at his phone.  
"God damn board can't leave me alone for 5 minutes."   
"Don't let peter hear you say that," steve joked. "Remember last time he picked up some of your vocabulary?"   
Tony snorted and sat down next to Steve. "Thought you said they were ready to go."   
"Bucks grabbing peter then we can go."   
Just then Peter came running over in tears. He launched onto Tony and bawled. "Pete? What's the matter, bud?"  
"B-bucky!" he wailed into Tony's chest.  
"What about Bucky?" Steve asked concerned. What could have possibly happened in the last 2 minutes?  
"He said y-you were gonna leave me here if I didn't come! He says n-no one wants a cry baby like me to live with them anyway!"   
"Peter, you honestly believed that? we would never leave you!"   
"you wouldn't?" Peter sat up and stuck his thumb in his mouth.   
"Peter," Steve scooted over to the pair, "Bucky only said those things because he's very tired and upset. There was no truth to them and I swear I'll have a long talk with him about it."  
"You see, Pete! You're ours forever!"  
"Pwomise?"  
"Promise!" tony kissed his forehead.   
"Where is Bucky now, Pete?" Steve stood up.   
"I dunno. He ran 'way when I started crying," Peter said around his thumb.   
Steve started walking around the playground looking for his baby. He was very upset with him. How could he tell Peter such awful things! Oh yes, Bucky was in big trouble.   
"Bucky! You come out here right now!" Steve heard a whine above his head and looked up to see bucky sitting on a tree branch.  
"James Buchanan Barnes get your butt down here!"   
Bucky whined again but slid his way down the tree to face his daddy.  
"I want to know what made you think it was okay for you to tell Peter no one wanted him."   
"I wanted to go home an' he didn't wanna!" Bucky stomped his foot and crossed his arms.  
"You wanna try that again?"   
"I wanna go home!" Bucky burst into tears.   
"Oooookay. Someone needs a nap."  
"No!" he screamed. We're talking full blown tantrum here.  
Steve raised his eyebrows. Appalled by Bucky's behavior. "James?" he said calmly.  
"What, daddy?" tears still streamed down his face but at least his voice was normal now.   
"I'm not sure what's gotten into you today or what is making you act like this but here's what I do know. You're going to march yourself over to Tony and Peter and apologize. Then as soon as we get home you're taking a long nap; and then we're going to discuss your behavior today and take care of it so that it never happens again, got it?"   
Bucky wiped his tears away and sulked off to say sorry to his friends.  
"Peter?" bucky offered.  
Peter whined and buried his head farther into Tony's shoulder.   
"See, daddy? all he does is cry!"   
Steve leaned in to Bucky and whispered in his ear. "James Buchanan Barnes, I will put you over my knee right now if that's what you want. Apologize"   
Bucky turned red. Whether it was embarrassment, fear, or anger no one really knows. "Peter, I'm sorry for sayin no one wants you. We all love you lots and I was just tired and cold and wanted to go home. I won't do it ever again, I pwomise."   
"Peter, can you let Bucky know you heard him." Tony bounced him trying to get him in a better mood.   
"I heard him, daddy."   
"Is he forgiven?" Steve coaxed.   
"Uh huh." Peter nodded and popped his thumb back in his mouth.   
"Alright let's get going then." Steve lifted his baby and the 4 of them returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment so I know if people actually like these haha. I can never tell. Thanks for reading!


	6. Not a Chapter, but help!

Hi there! Just a couple things!

So I have the next few chapters planned out, but after that I'm stuck. I need some ideas so please comment on what you'd like to see! 

Should I include some other characters or just keep it to these four? Like maybe Aunt Nat makes an appearance here and there, idk.

Any other questions, comments or concerns please leave below! 

Thank you!


	7. Peter's Naptime

When the feigned family reached the tower, Steve took Bucky aside and Tony carried Peter, who was exhausted and cranky, up to his room. When they reached the room, Tony laid his baby down on the bed and Peter rubbed his eyes and yawned. Tony got to work changing his diaper so he could get him to take a nap before dinner.   
"Daddy?"   
"Yeah, baby?" Tony wiped Peter's runny nose.   
"I-I'm sorry, I got Bucky in trouble today."   
"What are you talking about Pete?" Tony furrowed his brow.   
"I wouldn't listen to Bucky and then he got in trouble because of me!" Peter's eyes started to water.   
"Oh Peter, that wasn't your fault. Yes you should have listened to Bucky but it wasn't your fault he got in trouble."  
"It's not?"   
"No baby. Buck only said those things because he was tired. So really it was Steve's and my fault for keeping you two there so long." Tony tickled Peter's belly and he laughed.   
"Yeah your fault daddy!" he giggled.   
"But that's why we're taking a nap now right?"   
"I'm not tired daddy!"   
"Oh you're not huh?"   
"Uh-uh" he shook his head but was betrayed by a yawn.   
"Well if you're not tired, why don't we try a bottle. Something warm will help." Tony plopped Peter in his crib so he could go warm a bottle. This of course made Peter burst into tears.   
"Daddy don't leave!" he wailed  
"Peter, baby, chill. I won't be ten minutes, okay?"   
"Nooooooo," he flopped down on his back melodramaticly. This kid should be an actor.   
"Wow, you really do need a nap." Tony hustled down the stairs. Trying to warm the bottle up as fast as possible. He returned to Peter's room and found Peter trying to climb out of his crib, which he is definitely not supposed to do.   
"Peter Parker, just what do you think you're doing?"   
Peter turned red with guilt. "I wanted to come see you daddy," he tried his puppy dog eyes. They weren't going to work this time Tony decided. Tony walked over to the crib and lifted Peter out. He took him to the rocking chair where he landed about 3 quick swats on Peter's pajama covered bottom before hoisting him up on his lap.   
"You know you're not supposed to do that. You could get hurt climbing out of there. That was very naughty, Peter. Do you understand?"   
"Yes, daddy" he answered.  
Tony offered the bottle to Peter and he took it while snuggling into Tony's chest. When he got too tired to hold it, Tony helped him out.   
"Alright, bud. You ready for a nap?"   
"uh-uh! not tired." he tried to pout but again a yawn snuck out.  
"That's what I thought," Tony laughed and carried him to the bed and crawled in next to him. "Here let's share the blanket." The two of them cuddled under the fluffy comforter, Peter kept trying to roll up in a blanket burrito. "Peter, if you steal the blankets, I'll put my cold feet on you!"  
"No daddy!" Peter squeeled.  
Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around his baby. "Okay, peter let's calm down now and go to sleep okay?"  
"Okay daddy!"

 

Peter was out in about 10 minutes so Tony slid out to go and find something for dinner. After all the excitement of that day he decided he didn't want to cook and just ordered pizza for the four of them. Pepperoni and olive for him and Steve, half cheese half beef for the youngins. You never know what they'll agree to eat so it's safe to have options.   
Tony finished ordering and cleaned up some of Peter's toys before going back up to check on his baby. An hour of naptime should be enough to reenergize him.   
"Hey pal, you ready to wake up?" he whispered and gently shook him.  
"But it's not morning yet, daddy." Peter whispered back with his eyes still closed.  
Tony tried to muffle his laughter. How did he end up with such an adorable kid? "No you're right bud, it's not. But it's almost dinner time. How does some pizza sound?"   
"Yummy, daddy! Pizza!" he sprung up from his spot. It was hard to believe he was asleep just a few minutes ago.   
Peter launched into Tony's arms and he carried him downstairs. There he saw Bucky curled up in Steve's lap crying quietly. Tony knew what had just happened so he tried to cheer Bucky up.   
"Hey, Bucky guess what? We ordered pizza for supper! Doesn't that sound yummy!"  
The look on Steve's face was pure relief. He mouthed thank you. He needed something to get Bucky's mood better.   
"Bucky, Tony ordered us pizza! What do you tell him?"   
"Thank you" he whimpered.   
Tony racked his brain trying to think of something.   
Lightbulb.   
"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "Peter, Bucky, can you guess what tommorow is!"   
"What daddy?" Peter wiggled around in his arms excited. Even Bucky lifted his head off Steve's shoulder.   
"No, I told you to guess silly!" Peter made his "thinking really hard" face.   
"Can you guess, Bucky?" Steve encouraged him.   
"Uhmmmmmm. Is it your birthday?" Bucky tried.   
"Good guess, Bucky! Not quite though. What else do you think?"   
"MY birthday!" Peter shouted.   
"Peter, your birthday was last month you silly goose." He went back to thinking.   
"Well I'll give you a hint. Someone very special is coming to stay with us for a while."  
"Who?" Bucky sat up and faced Tony. This was working.  
"Yeah who daddy?"   
"He's very small. He where's red and white. And he's Santa's special helper."   
A moment of thinking.  
"It's Mario!"   
Uhhh, Peter? What?  
"Elfie! Our Elf on the Shelf!" Bucky exclaimed.   
"Bingo! Tomorrow's December 1st so Elfie's coming down to stay with us!"   
"Uh oh, boys!" Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky in a hug. "You better be on best behavior when Elfie comes, huh?" Bucky nodded enthusiastically.   
Just then the doorbell rang with the pizza delivery man waiting on the other side.   
Luckily neither of the kids put up too much of a fight about eating so their night ended peacefully. Then they both went to bed willingly because they knew that the next morning, Elfie would be there.


	8. Bucky's Naptime

Steve took Bucky upstairs and and started taking his coat and shoes off. All the while Bucky had a pout on his face.   
When he was finished he felt Bucky's pull up and decided he needed a change. Steve laid him down on the bed and got to work. But, just like this morning, Bucky squirmed and wiggled just to be difficult.   
"Buck, knock it off. You're just making things worse for yourself." Steve was still pretty mad at his baby and he didn't want that to influence his punishment so they needed to take a break first. "Okay," Steve said when he finished, "Naptime. Boy do you need one"   
Bucky groaned but quickly halted when he caught glance of Steve's daddy stare. "I'll be up in a bit when you're done thinking about today and we'll have a talk."  
Bucky knew that there probably wouldn't be much talking, but none the less he tried to lay down and take a nap. He was pretty tired after all and the warm blankets were a nice change from the cold air outside.   
About a half hour later Steve came in and rubbed Bucky's back, Gently waking him up.   
"You ready to talk?"   
Bucky nodded. He had some time to think about what he said to Peter and the longer he thought about the more upset with himself he became. He didn't know what drove him to say those things. He loved Peter.   
"Daddy, I'm sorry," he sniffled.  
"I know you are, Buck. Let's start with why. Do you want to tell me why you were behaving like that all day?"   
"I dunno, daddy." Bucky shrugged.  
"Let's try again," Steve spoke softly, not angry, just disappointed. "Why did you tell Peter no one wanted him?"   
"Because I thought it would scare him enough to make him want to go home. I didn't know he'd get sad and start crying."   
"Bucky, you're smarter than that aren't you? You knew he'd get upset. Was there a smarter way you could've handled it?"  
"Yeah. I could've come got you, like you said."   
"That's right you could've. Are you going to make a better choice next time?" Bucky nodded.  
"Good. Now I know you feel really bad and I know you really do love Peter so we're gonna make this quick, okay?"   
"Okay, Daddy."   
"Alright come over here."   
Bucky hopped off the bed and stood in front of his daddy. He was already crying, not looking forward to what was about to happen.   
"Buck, look at me." Bucky tilted his head up.   
"You know I love you right? More than anything in the world." he nodded.   
"Good." He tried to pull Bucky towards him but Bucky dug his feet in. "Come on, not very many. It'll be quick." Bucky let out a choked sob. He let Steve pull him over his lap.   
Steve brought his hand down firmly and Bucky sobbed again. Steve shut his eyes and sighed. He hated doing this to his baby. Bucky rarely needed it too, so it was especially hard when he had to.   
Just like Steve promised, it was quick and over just like that. Only 10. Just enough to leave him pink and sore. But Bucky was sobbing when it was over anyways. Bucky latched on to Steve's chest and wailed. Steve tried his best to quiet him down but it wasn't really working. He stood up and walked the floor with him and eventually his loud cries quieted to soft noises. Then Steve carried Bucky downstairs where he sat with him on the couch and rubbed his back. That's how they stayed until Peter and Tony arrived.


	9. Rough Morning Part 1 (Peter and Tony)

The next day was rough. And by rough I mean, Hell. Peter woke up and his head was stuffy and he was hot. Extremely hot. He didn't feel well and wanted his daddy to make it stop.   
"Daddy" he sobbed. He tried to cry but that just made his head hurt and he wanted to cry even more. "Dadddddy!" he cried even louder.   
Tony cracked open his door, he was confused as to why Peter was up so early.   
"Hey, bud? Everything okay?" he furrowed his brow, concerned for Peter.   
"Hurts, daddy!"   
"What hurts, bud?"   
"Everwything!" he flopped down on the mattress and groaned.   
"You feel hot? Is your tummy icky?"   
"Uh-huh," he stuck his thumb in his mouth.   
"Peter, take your thumb out of your mouth" he grabbed a pacifier off the dresser and clipped it to Peter's shirt.   
He always had his thumb in his mouth and the germs from that was probably why he was sick. Either that or staying outside in the cold air for way too damn long yesterday.   
"Okay, are you gonna be okay while I go get some things for you?"   
"Uh-uh! Wanna come wif!" he muttered around his pacifier.   
Tony sighed. "Alright come on" he didn't want Peter to have a temper tantrum this early in the morning so he gave in. Tony lifted Peter out of his crib and carried him on his hip to the bathroom. He placed him on the sink which Peter wasn't happy about but he sat quietly while Tony searched around in the cabinet.  
"Ah-ha!" Tony exclaimed when he finally found the thermometer. "Open up, bud!"   
Peter opened his mouth and the pacifier fell out into his lap making him giggle. That made Tony happy to see Peter wasn't feeling so bad that he couldn't laugh.   
Tony stuck in the thermometer and went back to searching for some meds for Peter. "Keep that in there, now. Don't open up or the numbers won't be right."   
Tony stood with the medicine in his hand waiting for the thermometer to beep. When it finally did he looked at the digital numbers and sighed a sigh of relief. Only 100. Which wasn't great of course but Peter would be fine in a few days.   
"Okay, Pete. Open up. Gotta get that fever down."  
"Uh-uh," Peter crossed his arms.   
Oh great, here we go.   
"Come on, bud it'll make you feel better!"   
"NO!" Peter practically yelled.   
Tony's eyes widened in shock.   
"Do you want to try again?"   
"I DON'T WANT NO MEDICINE!" Peter was in tantrum mode.   
"Okay." Tony breathed in deeply. "Peter I know you're not feeling good so I'm going to be patient with you this morning. Now, you gonna take your medicine like a big boy?"   
"Daddy, it's icky," Peter lowered his head and swung his feet.   
"I know bud, but it'll make you feel better."   
Peter whined. Tony didn't care, Peter was taking his medicine whether he liked it or not.  
"Come on, open up." Tony said as he poured medicine into a little measuring cup. Peter pursed his lips tightly, signaling that he wasn't going to do this without a fight.   
"Peter, I said open up," Tony warned. Peter shook his head and crossed his arms. "One more chance. I'm not playing anymore. Open. Up."   
Peter's mouth twitched like it was going to open. Then stopped. Then twitched again. It was like he couldn't make up his mind whether to listen or not.  
Okay, Tony decided. Give it one more shot.  
"1," he counted.   
"2," Peter's eyes met Tony's in shock.  
"3," Tony stepped forward and reached for Peter. But Peter slid off the sink and tried to get away. He knew he was in trouble now. Yelling, pouting, and not listening? He'd be lucky if he got out of here without a spanking.  
Peter wasn't very good at escaping, though. Tony wrapped an arm around his waist, plugged his nose and tilted his head back slightly before putting the cup to his lips. Peter screamed and kicked and squirmed, but still swallowed it all.   
Then Tony picked him up carried him to his room where he stood him in time out in the corner.   
"Peter Parker, I'm very disappointed in you. 10 minutes of corner time, if you start to feel bad you can sit down. You need to start listening better, okay? Can you do that for daddy?"  
"Uh-huh," Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth.   
"Peter, what did I tell you about the thumb?"   
Peter quickly pulled it out, not wanting to press his luck.   
Tony left downstairs to find something for breakfast that Peter could keep down. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Steve rushing up the stairs. He made eye contact and Steve shook his head looking exasperated. So Bucky must be having a rough morning also.   
Tony made some dry toast and went back up to Peter.   
He found him sitting down in the corner. Poor Baby. He put the plate down on the night stand and picked up Peter. He walked him to the rocking chair and tried to get him to eat.   
He offered the toast up to his mouth. Peter didn't open. "Peter please? I know you don't feel like it but I swear it will make you feel better."  
"Uh-uh."   
"What did I just tell you about listening?"   
Peter whined but allowed Tony to feed him. It took a while but finally all the toast was gone.  
Tony rocked him for a while and when he finally rested his head on his shoulder he walked him to the crib and laid him down for a nap. Hopefully after he woke up he'd be feeling well enough to see what Elfie was up to.


	10. Rough Morning Part 2 (Bucky and Steve)

Bucky woke up and was surprised to see he was in a crib. He felt something bunching around his legs. The fact he was bothered by all of this mean one thing. He was feeling very big. He groaned unhappily. He wanted out of this god damn diaper and he wanted out of it now.  
"Steve!" he yelled. He wasn't allowed to try to get out of his crib whether he was big or little. When he got no answer he tried again. "Steve! Get me out of here!" he screamed.  
Steve opened the door and looked at Bucky. "Steve I'm big. Get this stuff off of me and let me out."  
"Alright alright sassy pants." Steve let the side of the crib down and lifted Bucky out. Bucky laid down on the bed and let Steve take his onesie and diaper off. He started to protest when Steve tried to put another diaper on him.  
"Steve what are you doing? I told you, I'm big this morning."  
"I really doubt you're actually big again so soon. You've been out of it for a while and your body needs to be little longer. So we're gonna keep the diaper in case you have an accident."  
"Steve, what the hell? I said I'm big, I am big, and I don't need a friggin diaper."  
"Yes, you do. And based on your attitude this morning you might need a little more than that." Steve picked him up again and placed him in the crib. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast and some other things. You chill out for a minute or two."  
Steve rushed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast and a sippy cup of juice for Bucky. He saw Tony and he looked stressed as well. This day was gonna be great.  
He returned and found Bucky standing in his crib looking pissed.  
"I really hate you right now."  
Steve smirked, "That's just because you know I'm right." Steve put the food down on the bed and walked to Bucky's changing table. Bucky raised his eyebrow. What was Steve up to now? Steve walked over to Bucky and in his hands he held his mittens. The ones that made him clumsy and helpless. They never failed to make him feel little.  
"Steve, there's no way in hell I am wearing those."  
"Bucky I really don't care what you think. I know what's best regarding your headspace and right now you need to be little."  
"No. Fuck no."  
"Watch it, pal." Steve glared at him. "It hasn't been long enough."  
"I was for whole day yesterday." Bucky tried to argue, but he knew Steve was right. "Th-that's long enough isn't it?" He looked down.  
Steve reached out and pushed Bucky's hair behind his ear. "No, Buck. It's really not."  
"I'll try, Steve. Only because I love you."  
Steve moved to kiss him and then locked the mittens on Bucky's hands and gave him his breakfast and juice. Bucky tried to feed himself before realizing he needed help and called for Steve.  
Steve sat him on his lap and fed him before letting him drink his sippy full of juice. Bucky then promptly fell asleep and it turned out to be a good idea that Steve had left his diaper on.


	11. Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sad i had to force every Christmas idea I had into one chapter but here it is. Merry Christmas

Hey, Pete?" Tony gently rubbed Peter's back. "How do you feel, Bud?"   
Peter rolled over and stretched. "Hot, daddy."   
Tony felt his forehead. Peter was right, he was burning up. "What about your tummy, baby?"  
"Hungry."   
Tony's face brightened. "You are?" Thank God he wanted to eat something. "What do you want to eat?"   
"I dunno." Typical answer.   
"Well come with me. let's see what we can find." Tony lifted Peter up on his hip and carried him down the stairs.  
Tony caught sight of Elfie sitting on the mantle holding his welcome letter. He turned Peter to make sure his eyes could see it.   
"ELFIE!" Peter perked up immediately. He wiggled around and wanted down. "Daddy! Daddy down!"   
"Alright, alright Bud. Go ahead." Peter rushed to the stuffed elf. He reached for its foot and pulled down the elf and letter. He read it and squeeled.   
"Daddy, daddy! Elfie says we need to write letters to Santa! To tell him what we want for Christmas!"  
"I think that's a great idea, Peter! Now how about some lunch?"   
"Mac and cheese?"   
"Sounds perfect to me!"  
After lunch, Tony got Peter to take some more fever reducer. Then they took a nap together and when they woke up Peter claimed to be fine.   
Peter rushed to get paper and crayons so they could write letters to Santa. Peter worked hard to make sure it was perfect.   
His letter read, "Dear Santa, Merry Christmas. I have been very good this year. Well sometimes I mess up but I try my hardest to stay good. you can ask my daddy about it. For Christmas I really want some toy cars and blocks for Christmas. I can't wait for Christmas. Love, Peter."  
He was working on a nice picture to send with it when Bucky and Steve came out from the kitchen having just finished lunch.   
"Bucky!" Peter yelled around his pacifier. "Wanna write a letter to Santa?"   
Bucky's eyes widened and looked to Steve for approval. Steve nodded and let him down. Bucky ran over to Peter and tony and Peter handed him paper and crayons. Bucky got to work straight away. He picked blue to write his letter in because blue was his daddy's favorite color.   
He sat back and admired his letter. Bucky's read, "Dear Santa, I try my best to be very good everyday. My daddy helps me stay good. That's why he's such a good daddy. I like him alot. Anyway, for Christmas I would like some color books to use with Daddy and legos. I hope you believe me that I have been good. Merry Christmas, Bucky Barnes."   
He handed it to Steve who read it and kissed Bucky's forehead and tried not to laugh at the last line.   
When all the letters were written they stuffed them in letters and took them to the post office. They stopped for hot chocolate on the way back and sang carols all the way home.  
On Christmas morning, Bucky was very happy to see all the wonderful coloring supplies Santa brought and when he looked under the tree, he couldn't contain his excitement at the boxes of different Lego sets. Peter played cars all morning then built big block towers which he kept knocking down and cheering. That was the first day in a long time that both kiddos had been good all day. Buckt let Steve change his diaper when asked and Peter didn't cry all day. They didn't even whine or complain at bedtime. It was a great day for all involved.


	12. Hey Tony, Guess What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare and to cheer him up Steve takes him out running errands with him. The two of them come home with a surprise for Tony.

Bucky woke up with a scream. He was shaking in his crib. The thunder and lightning outside didn't help any. His nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. He was sweating and trembling in the dark room. He tried to call for Steve but nothing came out.  
Luckily, Steve had heard Bucky over the baby monitor and burst into Bucky's room.  
"Bucky? Oh, baby what's wrong?"  
Bucky burst into tears. Steve rushed to pick him up. He sat with him on the bed, combing his fingers through his hair until he calmed down.  
"Bucky, shhhhh. Calm down. I'm here, you're safe, everything's okay. Just breathe."  
"Daddy, I'm scared."  
"You're okay, Buck. Just tell me what's wrong."  
"Uhm," Bucky hesitated. "It's just that the storm scared me," he lied. He didn't want Steve to know about the dreams he'd been having. He didn't want to bother him with his problems.  
Steve tilted Bucky's chin to meet his eyes. "Bucky, are you sure that's all that's wrong?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Bucky, are you lying to daddy?"  
"Uh-uh." he shook his head.  
"Come on pal, I can tell something's up. Just tell me so I can help."  
Bucky burst into tears again and latched on to Steve's chest. Steve rubbed his back and tried to calm him. "Breathe, breathe, come on Bucky. Come on, it's okay."  
Bucky still wailed. The images kept flashing in his head. He was close to hyperventilating. "Bucky, listen to me. You need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick, sweetheart. You have to calm down." He pulled Bucky off of him so he could see his face. He wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. He shushed his baby as he ran his fingers through his long brown hair.  
Finally, Bucky was breathing normally and his tears were fading. "Sorry, daddy."  
"You don't have to be sorry, Bucky. Just tell daddy what's wrong."  
Bucky hesitated again. Steve sighed.  
"Bucky? You know I love you so much, right? And you can tell me anything? And I would listen and still love you no matter what."  
"I know, daddy."  
"Then come on. Tell me what's wrong." Steve spoke gently. His voice calmed Bucky's nerves.  
"Nightmare," Bucky sniffed.  
"Okay, about what?"  
"Cold."  
"What else?"  
"Dark."  
"Anything else?"  
"They hurt me."  
"No one's going to hurt you anymore. Not as long as daddy's here."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I come sleep with you?"  
"Absolutely."  
Steve carried Bucky to his room and eventually got him to fall asleep, Steve following close behind.

The next morning, Steve woke Bucky up carefully not wanting to scare him. He had a surprise for Bucky. During breakfast Bucky was awfully quiet. Steve knew how to fix that.  
"Bucky, do you want to run errands with daddy today?" Steve asked non chalantly.  
Bucky almost fell out of his chair. "Can I, daddy? Please, please l'll be so good."  
"Of course you can Bucky!"  
Bucky squeeled and wiggled in his chair. He loved to run errands with Sreve because it made him feel like a big boy. He got to sit in the front and use google maps. Daddy called him his little navigator. Bucky hurried to finish his breakfast and get ready to go.  
He brushed his teeth, put on his favorite baseball T, and followed with his overalls. He stumbled downstairs and waited patiently on the couch.  
Steve came out of the kitchen and smiled. He loved when Bucky was happy. It made Steve happy. Bucky was trying so hard to be good and it made Steve's heart almost explode with love for his baby.  
"Alright, who's ready to go!"  
"Me! Me! I am, daddy! I am!" Bucky jumped up and waved his arms around.  
Steve picked him up and swung him around before landing a big kiss on his cheek. Bucky giggled and kissed Steve's nose.  
Steve carried Bucky to the car, buckled him in the front seat and off they went on their adventure.  
Their first stop was the post office. Steve needed to pick up the mail from the week and while they were there Bucky was a perfect angel. He stood right by his daddy's side the whole time, his eyes wide with wonder while he watched the people sort the mail in the back. He even got a sticker!  
Next they went to the bank and the book store and Bucky was on his best behavior. Lastly they went to the bakery to pick up something for breakfast the next morning. The only problem was right across the street from the bakery was an animal rescue center.  
Bucky gasped and his eyes went wide. Steve knew they would have to go in. He couldn't ignore the face Bucky had. Alright fine but just to look.  
After they'd picked out their pastries and got some for Peter and Tony, Steve took the bags to the car and Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off the animal shelter.  
"Bucky do you want to go see the puppies?"  
Bucky whipped his head up to Steve's. "You mean I can?"  
"Only to look."  
Bucky nodded. He took Steve's hand and they crossed the street. Bucky went wild rushing from one cage to the next giving all the dogs different names.  
One time Steve turned around and he was gone. Steve panicked. The first thing he did was look out the front window. He wasn't in the street and he couldn't have gotten that far so he knew he was still in the store. He jog-walked up and down the aisles searching for Bucky. He turned and saw him sitting on the floor and was relieved.  
He looked over his shoulder and saw him playing with a chocolate lab. Steve knew Bucky was falling in love with it but they didn't need a dog.  
"I love you, Buster. You're just like me."  
Oh so he named it Buster. Steve guessed the brown fur was why Bucky loved it so much. He stepped in front of Bucky to explain they only came to look when he saw the reason Bucky was falling for this dog.  
Bucky stared up at Steve with the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world. He even had tears in his eyes. And in his lap he saw Buster who happened to be missing his right, rear leg.  
Steve looked up to the ceiling, "Sorry, Tony," he thought out loud. "We're bringing home a dog."

Steve walked in through the elevator and Bucky pushed past him and sprinted to the living room where he knew Tony and Peter were.  
"Unlce Tony! Guess what?"  
He must have woken up Peter because he practically lept up off of Tony's lap and started crying.  
"Shhh, shh. Peter it's okay."  
"Sorry, Uncle Tony."  
"It's okay, Bucky. What's the big news you were so excited about?"  
"Me and daddy, we-we got a. We got a, a" Bucky was too excited. He was talking too fast and couldn't get the words out.  
"Bucky, slow down." Tony laughed. "Spit it out, I'm on the edge of my seat."  
Bucky laughed and then they heard Buster bark from the other room. Tony's eyebrows shot up.  
Bucky put his hands in the air. "We got a puppy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely based on that one tumblr post that goes like this.  
> "Steve and Bucky go the animal shelter for some reason and Steve being very clear that they are not there to get a dog and bucky wanders off and Steve finds him 20 minutes later sitting on the floor playing with a little three-legged dog and Steve is just like.... dammit."


	13. Not the Worst Thing in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short and I apologize. I just wanted to wrap up the dog thing before I moved on.

Tony couldn't believe it. A fucking dog? Really, Steve? Peter'll be terrified of the damn thing. He cries enough as it is.   
When Steve brought Buster in Peter turned white. He started shaking against Tony and cried louder.   
"Peter, calm down. He won't hurt you." Tony tried. Peter buried his head in Tony's shoulder.   
"What's wrong Peter? Don't you like Buster?" Bucky looked disappointed.   
"Oh, Bucky I'm sure Peter will get to like him but you know how scared he gets around new things. He's just a a baby after all." Steve didn't want to get Bucky upset so he tried to explain why Peter wasn't very happy.  
"So we can't keep Buster because the dumb baby doesn't like him?" Bucky crossed his arms and pouted.   
"I'm not dumb!" Peter cried out.   
"Well we won't keep him if you continue to act like that."   
"Sorry, daddy. Sorry Peter and Tony."   
"It's okay, Bucky. Why don't you take Peter upstairs and get ready for nap time," Tony suggested.   
"Naptime?!" Peter and Bucky whined at the same time.   
"Yes, naptime," Steve and Tony whined back the same way.   
"Can Buster come?"   
Peter tensed.   
"Let's keep Buster down here for now," Steve said.   
Peter relaxed. Bucky took Peter on his hip and the two of them left.   
Tony made sure they were gone before whipping his head to Steve with his eyes clearly indicating he was pissed off.   
"So, did you have fun on your little outing?"   
"Look, I know you're angry but, I couldn't say no to him."   
"It didn't even cross your mind to ask me? you do know you aren't the only people that live here right?"   
"Of course I know that. But when I saw Bucky playing with Buster and heard what he said," Steve knelt down to put Buster on the floor. Tony saw the missing leg. "I had to get him. If nothing else, just so Bucky would feel like he's terrible for missing an arm."   
Tony rubbed his eyes. "Well, as excuses go, that's not terrible. I guess a dog isn't the worst thing you could've brought home. I'll talk to Peter about it. He'll love it when he's big, but little I'm not so sure."   
"Thanks, Tony."   
Buster added his thanks with a small "ruff".   
"He's kinda cute anyways." Tony laughed.   
So maybe Buster wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.


	14. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this universe, being a little is known and accepted by most but of course there are groups of people who are completely against it. And teenagers don't get it so of course they have to attack it.

Winter break was about to end and Peter was in the process of aging up so it was likely that he would go back to high school when the break was over. Peter was glad to see Michelle and Ned again but he hated going to class with Flash and the other kids that picked on him. He thought the "Stark Internship" would have made them like him more but he was wrong about that. It only gave them one more thing to pick on Peter about. Then there was the whole 'little' situation. It's not like it's taboo for Peter to be a little; people knew about littles but kids are cruel and everyone knows that. And once the news broke that Peter was a little and Tony was his daddy, they let him have it.  
"Peter do you need your diaper changed?"  
"Awww. Is it the baby's naptime?"  
"Who's your daddy, Penis Parker?"  
These were among the many things that were yelled at Peter on a regular basis. If only he could blow his Spider-Man cover. They'd be grateful to him for saving their asses in DC. They'd watch him on the news every night and think, "Wow maybe I shouldn't be such a dick."  
The day before school started Peter woke up in his crib and felt completely big. He called for Tony to let him out.  
Tony came in and lowered the crib wall so Peter could hop out.  
"You need anything else, kiddo?"  
"No," Peter blushed. He hated thinking about being little when he was big. He thought it was so embarrassing.  
"Okay, well come eat breakfast when you're ready." Tony ruffled the kid's hair and left the room.  
Peter got his phone out of his nightstand drawer where he kept it when he was little. He took it off airplane mode and up popped a message. it was from Ned spitting some nonsense about the new LEGO set about to hit stores. Peter replied and tucked his phone away before heading down to breakfast.  
Bucky must have still been little because he was crawled up in Steve's lap. Tony was cooking something on the stove that smelt like bacon and Buster was busy begging for scraps. However, when Peter entered Buster came running to him and nudged his leg asking to be pet.  
"Buster, no!" Tony yelled over his shoulder. Peter waved him off.  
"It's okay, Mr. Stark. He's a good boy." Peter bent down to scratch his ears.  
Tony came and sat next to Peter with breakfast. They began to eat and Peter was pretty silent.  
"So," Tony woke him put of his trance. "How do you feel? Are you gonna go to school tommorow?"  
"Uhm, yeah" Peter tried not to cringe at the word. "I guess."  
"Peter?" Steve furrowed his brows and shifted Bucky on his lap, causing him to whine. Steve hushed him. "What's wrong?" he concluded.  
"Well you know, just, school," Peter shrugged and tried to come up with a lie, "not exactly a teenager's favorite thing." He breathed out.  
"Hmm," Tony thought. "You sure that's all?"  
"Yep," Peter grabbed his plate and dropped it off in the sink.  
Bucky started to get restless and fidgeted in Steve's lap.  
"Woah, settle down there." Steve chuckled. "What's your deal?"  
Bucky didn't answer, just kind of screamed and whined and flailed his arms around.  
"Bucky, stop it." Steve reprimanded. He turned him around on his lap. "What's the matter?"  
"Big." He pouted.  
"What?"  
"Biiiiiig. Peter big. Bucky big."  
"ohhh. someone's jealous, huh? Well, you're not going to force yourself big, I can tell you that. But I guess it's been long enough that if you come up naturally you can stay."  
"Wanna be big NOW!" Bucky yelled and slammed his fist on the table.  
"Alright, we're gonna nip this in the bud now." Steve stood up with Bucky and carried him up to his room.  
"Good luck!" Tony called as they walked out the door.  
Tony took the rest of the plates to the sink and took a trip up to Peter's room. "Alright kid," Tony opened the door. "Spill."  
Peter grimaced. He knew there was no hiding it anymore. "I just don't want to see some certain kids."  
"You having problems at school?"  
"Nothing more than usual teenage torment. I can handle it."  
"Yeah well I don't want you to 'handle' it. You go to a teacher or call one of us, understand?"  
"I can't be a snitch, Mr. Stark!"  
"Ah!" Tony shushed him. "Do not fight with me, got it?"  
Peter nodded, "Got it."  
"Good."  
The rest of the day was uneventful for Peter. He watched Bucky for a while, then they all watched a movie after dinner and went to bed. Peter sat up all night dreading the morrow. 

Peter woke up at 630 and got ready for school. He ate breakfast at 730 before heading to school which started at 830. He stood by his locker unloading his backpack and grabbing some books. He slammed his locker and came face to face with Ned. He jumped a little, "Dude, you've got to stop doing that!"  
"Sorry, man." Peter slugged his backpack over his shoulder. "Peter, did you do anything "super cool" over break?" That was Ned's "subtle"  
code word to ask if he was ever spider-man.  
"Nah. Nothing. Too busy being itsy bitsy if you know what I mean." Peter rolled his eyes.  
"You mean they still make you do that?"  
"Well I mean it's not like it's their fault. It's a natural thing and if I don't do it it's not healthy, you know?"  
"Yeah I guess. I just don't know how you do it."  
"You know, I don't reay remember anything that happens when I'm that way."  
"Really? Huh, that's weird."  
"Right?" Peter spotted Flash and his goons up ahead by the water fountain. Suddenly he didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Uh, anyways, tell me about that new LEGO set."  
"Hang on, so do you have a pacifier?"  
"Uh-huh, but let's just keep quiet." They were getting closer.  
"I guess that's not that weird. But they don't really make you wear diapers do you?"  
"Ned, I-"  
"Yeah, Penis, They don't REALLY make you wear diapers do they? Those are for babies aren't they?" Flash's voice called.  
Damn it. Ned's voice carried.  
"Uhm," Peter stuttered, turning bright red.  
"Oh no! The poor baby's getting upset! Do you need your blankie?" one of his goons chimed in.  
"Or maybe a nap? We don't want you getting cranky now." another voice said.  
The hall of kids laughed loudly. Peter's embarrassment turned to rage. "Knock it off, guys." he growled.  
"Uh-oh, baby. Don't be naughty or daddy will have to give you a spanking!" Flash commented. The kids laughed again.  
The veins in Peter's neck popped out. He was ready to belt someone. Even if Mr. Stark had told him not to, there was no way they were getting away with this.  
"Ohh, the baby doesn't want a spanking, huh?" Peter yelped as someone slapped his behind. "Too bad!"  
The hallway erupted into hoots and hollers. Peter took off his backpack and handed it to Ned. Ned backed away not wanting to see what was about to happen.  
Peter turned to look at the dick who slapped him. "Do that again and see what happens."  
"Oooh. You want us to do it again? Naughty little baby."  
Someone else's hand came down on his ass and Peter lost it. He turned with a right hook and slammed it into one of their jaws, knocking him on the ground. Then Peter nailed Flash who was standing next to him with an uppercut. No one knew what to do. How did scrawny Peter Parker punch so good? Well, radioactive spider bite will do that to you.  
Peter felt a shove in the back that knocked him to the ground. Then a kick to the a shoulder. He picked himself up and turned with a hard jab to the creep's eye. He thought he'd handled it pretty well but then someone grabbed him from behind in a bear hug. Flash stood up and rubbed his jaw.  
"Nice going, Penis Parker. You almost had us, but everyone knows good little babies don't fight. Looks like we need to teach you a lesson."  
Flash wound up and landed one on Peter's face, surely leaving a black eye. Then wound up again and socked him in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.  
Peter breathed hard before kicking his two legs up and knocking Flash down. He was about to make his escape when he heard a sharp, "Hey!" coming from one of the classrooms. "You four! Office! Now!"  
The dick behind him loosened his grip and Peter groaned. He was in BIG trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one makes up for the last chapter!
> 
> P.S. Should the next chapter be after Steve took Bucky upstairs or Tony picking up Peter from school? I have both of them thought out I just can't decide the order. Thanks!


	15. What Happened Upstairs?

After Bucky's little outburst at breakfast, Steve decided he was done dealing with a bratty baby. He took him into his bedroom and sat on the bed with Bucky standing in front of him.  
"Listen to me, right now. I get you want to be big again, but every time you act like a brat it shows me you still need to be little."  
"I DON'T NEED TO BE LITTLE!" Bucky screamed and stomped his feet.  
"Corner, now. There's no way I'm letting you act like this."  
Bucky stomped his little bratty self over to the corner and sat down crossing his arms.  
"Face the wall. You know the rules." Bucky whined and turned around. After about 5 minutes Steve let Bucky up and they resumed their positions.  
"James Barnes, I'm not going to put up with a brat. You're better than that. You know it, I know it and I want you to start acting like it."  
Woah. Bucky knew he was in trouble if he used his first name.  
"Why's Peter big?" Bucky still had the pout on his lips.  
"Because he didn't fight it and his body decided he was okay to be big again."  
Bucky let out a loud whine and kicked the bed frame hard.  
"That's enough," Steve slapped Bucky's behind as a warning. "We're gonna take care of your little attitude right now."  
"No!" Bucky tried to argue.

He wasn't good at it.

Steve picked up Bucky and slumped him over his knee. Of course, Bucky squirmed and resisted. Nonetheless, Steve gave him another warning slap. Bucky screamed and whined. Steve landed a few more on his padded behind before taking off his pants and diaper. Then he finished up with 10 quick, stingy spanks. He pulled him up and rocked him for a bit.  
He laid his baby boy on the bed and proceeded to put a clean, fresh diaper on him.  
Steve and Tony had a meeting that afternoon so Bucky needed a babysitter. Usually they called Natasha, but she needed to be in the meeting too. Steve asked Peter if he minded playing with Peter for an hour or so while the meeting went on. Of course, Peter didn't care at all. He kind of enjoyed sitting with Bucky. They watched half a movie together before falling asleep.  
When the meeting was over, Steve, Nat, and Tony all walked in on the cutest sight. A little Bucky resting his head on Peter's lap, both slumbering away. They almost felt bad to wake them up but they needed to eat.  
Bucky was ecstatic to see Natasha.  
"Tasha!" he lept up and hugged her.  
"What's up, Buck?" she ruffled his hair.  
Bucky smiled and then asked, "Are you staying for dinner?"  
"Ah, wish I could little guy, but I've got plans."  
Bucky's face fell immediately. She piped up quickly, "But if you're a good, good boy. I promise I'll come eat with you really soon. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Bucky jumped.  
"You have to be super good though. Your daddy told me you're being naughty everytime you go little. So you have to be a good boy. Got it?"  
"Uh-huh." Bucky blushed a little bit. How could his daddy tell Tasha that? Now she thinks he's a bad boy!  
Bucky kept thinking about it all night. After dinner when Steve was tucking him in, Bucky started to cry.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Steve soothed him. "What's wrong, baby boy?"  
"Sorry for being naughty." Bucky whimpered. "Tasha thinks I'm bad now. She never gonna come see me anymore!"  
"Oh Bucky yes she will. I only told her that so that you would have something to look forward to when you're good!"  
"She's not mad at me?"  
"Of course not. I didn't mean to make you think any of that. I should've been smarter."  
"I'm gonna be good, daddy. Good so Tasha will come see me."  
"That's a good boy. Goodnight, baby."  
"Daddy?"  
"What is it?"  
"I need a new diaper." Bucky blushed hard. He never asked for a new diaper. He must really be trying to be good.  
"Absolutely."  
Steve changed his diaper before tucking him in, reading him a story, and kissing him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be what happens after Tony finds out his little spider has been fighting.  
> Enjoying?


	16. Little Spider is in Some Big Trouble

The principal ended up calling Mr. Stark to pick up Peter.

Great.

Mr. Stark told Peter not to do one thing and he had to go and do it. 

Shit, shit, shit. 

He was screwed. Big time. The only thing he could hope for was that he would understand the other kids started it. Yeah he could only hope for that.  
Peter peered into the glass window next to his chair. Yikes. His eye was already a deep blue. He flinched everytime he blinked.

"Peter? Someone named Happy is here to pick you up?" the secretary called in through the door.  
"Uh, thanks." Peter got his bag off the ground and stood to leave. His head spun a little bit but he quickly steadied himself on the wall and walked out.  
He passed Flash on his way out. Flash made a cutting motion across his throat and mouthed, "you're dead."  
Peter rolled his eyes. Yeah, okay. You're gonna kill me? Good luck.  
Peter saw Happy standing by the door tapping his foot anxiously.  
"Look, kid. You do know we can't come pick you up everytime you get in a scramble." Happy put his hand on Peter's shoulder and led him out the door in a rush.  
"We?" Peter tensed, realizing Mr. Stark was out in the car waiting.  
"Yeah. There's lots of things to do and we don't exactly got time to babysit."  
"Is he mad?"  
"Not as mad as he should be but mad enough."  
Perfect. Peter just loved it when he got in trouble by Mr. Stark. 

Not. 

They approached the black car at the edge of the parking lot. Peter crawled into the back seat and saw Tony seated next to him.  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
Tony cut him off. "No, stop I don't want to hear it." Peter gulped. "What was the one thing I told you to do? Huh? What was it?"  
"Go to a teacher."  
"Bingo. What, were there no teachers around? In a high school?"  
"They were in the classrooms."  
"So that means yes but you chose not to get them."  
"I took care of it myself!" Peter was getting frustrated. Did he not realize he was defending himself?  
"Watch it, kid."  
"Whatever," Peter mumbled and threw himself against the window.  
A few moments of awkward silence passed. Tony was trying not to lose his cool and Peter tried to come up with ways to get out of the punishment that was inevitable.  
Tony cleared his throat. "So what was it?"  
"What?"  
"What did they say that got you so riled up?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it here." Happy could here them and he didn't like talking about his headspace in front of anyone but Mr. Stark or maybe Steve and Bucky.  
"Okay, that's fine." Tony realized what this must be about. "When we get back I want you to go upstairs and calm down a little bit and when you're ready we'll talk."  
"Okay." Peter took a deep breath and tried to hide the tears sneaking up on him. Tony noticed. He always noticed. 

When they arrived at the tower Peter, hopped out of the car and rushed upstairs.  
He passed Steve on his way up. "Hey, Peter. How was," Peter slammed his door. "School?"  
Peter flung his backpack on his bed. He wanted to scream. He was pissed off at Mr. Stark for not understanding but he was mostly pissed at himself for letting Flash get the best of him.  
He sat on his bed and just let himself breathe for a while. He got up and took a shower to rinse off the day and then took a nap to recharge himself. Whether big or little Peter enjoyed his naps.  
A little while later Tony knocked on his door. "Alright, bud. Let's chat."  
He sat down next to Peter on the bed. "Tell me what went on today."  
"Just some dumb ass kids that think they're on top of the world."  
"They must've said something that really stung for you to go off like that. Sounded to me like you kicked ass." Tony nudged him trying to get him to talk.  
"They talked about it."  
"It." Tony nodded.  
"They hate me because I'm little."  
Tony grimaced. If you didn't know by now Peter was extremely sensitive about that. Tony tried to approach this delicately.  
"They do anything that crossed the line?"  
Peter nodded. "I just couldn't let them get away with that," he put his hands in his head.  
"Can you tell me what it was that crossed the line? If you feel like it. I'm only trying figure out what happened."  
"They started baby talking me. Then when I got upset they got behind me and tried to, uhm, well not tried to, they just, uh, started spanking me." Peter's stomach fell and his face turned red in humiliation. Those tears he'd been holding in spilled down his cheeks  
"Oh," was all Tony had to say. Jesus Christ, teenagers suck. "And that's when you."  
Peter nodded.  
"Well it sounds to me like you weren't starting a fight. You were just defending yourself, right?"  
Peter nodded carefully. Did Mr. Stark just?  
"Alright well I'm still not thrilled about you fighting, however, I can see why you wanted to take care of it yourself."  
"Wait, so you're not mad? I'm not in trouble?" Peter perked up a little bit.  
"Well if you mean you're not getting a punishment anymore, then no. You still disobeyed me and you're still getting a punishment."  
Peter perked right back down. Here it came.  
Tony was still pretty mad at Peter. He always has problems listening and doing what he's told so something needed to be done. He couldn't spank him, that wouldn't do Peter any good considering what happened at school.  
"So you're grounded, obviously. 2 weeks you're either at school, your aunt's or here. Plus, you're benched from missions until you can learn to listen."  
"Mr. Stark!" Peter whined.  
"Nope, that's how it is. Learn to listen and you'll be fine. Otherwise you'll be staying home from now on."  
Peter grumbled but this is better than a spanking, he guessed.  
"Yes, sir." Peter crossed his arms and tried not to pout.  
"That's better. I'm going to get some ice for your eye, try to take a nap and see if that helps your pain at all."  
"I already did." Peter muttered angrily.  
"See this is where listening comes in. Try. I'll be right back."  
Peter rolled his eyes and flopped back on his mattress. When he got his ice he held it to his face until his eyes got droopy. 

No.

He wasn't going to let Mr. Stark win. His eyes fluttered shut and he popped them open.  
"No. Stay awake, Peter, stay awake." He thought to himself.  
He yawned.  
"Come on, you're not tired." 

He was out 5 minutes later. 

And much to his dismay, Mr. Stark was right. A second nap helped his headache immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got ideas? Put 'em down. I'll take anything and everything. I like to write what you guys want to read. I've got a few more ideas to get through but I'd love to hear what you all think! Thanks!


	17. A Field Trip?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this one isn't good but I needed something to set up the next ones so enjoy!

Bucky discovered recently that when he doesn't fight his headspace, he actually quite enjoys it. The past few days had been filled with Steve and Bucky playing together. Bucky was in a better mood, Steve was in a better mood. On the day Bucky woke up feeling big naturally and he felt great. He felt relaxed, rested and ready to be big for a while without any meltdowns.  
Steve and Bucky were cuddled up on the couch while a movie played on TV. Buster sat on Bucky's lap and he was patting him with his metal hand. Steve ran his hand through Bucky's long brown locks and sighed. "Your hair is so soft."  
"You sap," Bucky nudged him. "What? Did you look up one liners to get your boyfriend to bed on google?"  
"I'm just trying to be sweet!" Steve said in self defense. "There's nothing wrong with that!" He looked insulted.  
"What website?"  
"Tumblr."  
"I knew it."  
Bucky snuggled closer to Steve. Buster decided there were more important things to do upstairs and ran away. They could here his paws running and then scratching at a door. Probably Peter's.  
"Are you wearing my shirt?" Steve broke the short silence.  
"It's soft!" Bucky defended himself.  
"Now who's the sap?"  
"Shut up," Bucky hit his thigh playfully.  
"Ooh, I'm starting to want you to make me."  
"I've got some ways to make you shut up," Bucky turned his head to Steve's.  
"Oh yeah? And just what-" Bucky cut him off with a kiss.  
"You should make me shut up more often," Steve grinned and kissed him again. They held it longer this time. Eventually Bucky crawled onto his lap and straddled him.  
As soon as it seemed like this might go a little further (wink wink), Tony burst into the living room. Bucky scrambled to get off Steve.  
"Okay," Tony started. "Number one, ew. Number two, where's the kid?"  
"In his room with Buster I think." Steve answered blushing. He hated PDA. Bucky didn't mind it. He loved everyone knowing that he was Steve's and Steve was his.  
"Got a call from his school today that I need to ask him about," Tony concluded.  
"Oh no," Bucky cringed. "Is he fighting again?"  
"No, no. Nothing like that. They want to hold a field trip of Stark Tower. I'm okay with it but I want to ask him if he's good with it or not."  
"Good idea," Steve said.  
Tony sauntered down the hall to Peter's room and knocked on the door. Peter didn't respond. That was weird. He knocked again. Again nothing.  
Tony didn't like that at all. He opened the door a crack and saw Peter on the bed on his laptop.  
"Hey kid, got a minute?"  
Peter slammed his laptop shut. "I guess."  
"Try again."  
Peter took a deep breath. "Sorry," he tried again. "What's up?"  
"Did you hear me knock?"  
"Uhm, no." He tried. "I was listening to music."  
"You're not wearing headphones."  
"Oh," he looked down and then back up again realizing he was caught in a lie. " Y-you, uhm, meant just, uh, just now? Uh, y-yeah I-i heard but uhm, uh..."  
"Is there a reason you didn't care to answer?" Tony crossed his arms.  
"Well I just figured you were coming to yell at me," Peter sat back and crossed his arms. "I'm already in prison as it is. I don't need the warden screaming at me 24/7."  
"Okay, you need to calm yourself down," Tony ordered.   
"You need to get out of my room," Peter sassed back. He was pissed off that he was grounded and he was pissed off that he was benched from missions. He also hadn't eaten all day so he was particularly irritable from that.  
Tony was still standing in a half open door frame up until this point. He stepped forward and slammed the door shut so he could yell without alerting everyone on the floor.  
Bucky and Steve heard the door slam from the couch and Steve cringed knowing that it wasn't going well. Bucky just grinned, shrugged and went back to cuddle with Steve.  
"What, you don't care that he's getting in trouble?" Steve inquired.  
"Nope. I'm glad. That little shit never gets in trouble."   
"Bucky," Steve scolded.  
"What? You know it's true!"  
"Quit it. Now where were we?"  
"Something like this I think," Bucky climbed back onto Steve.  
"Oh, yes. Now I remember."

"Excuse me?" Tony said after he slammed Peter's door. "What makes you think you can talk to me that way, young man?"  
Peter didn't answer just rolled his eyes quite dramatically, his head following the same pattern as his eyes.  
"I know you're not happy about being grounded, but acting like a god damn spoiled brat isn't helping your case any."  
Peter ignored him again, staring at the wall to his left.  
"Peter Parker, I think you know better than to act like this because you know what happens when you act up."  
A look crossed Peter's face that could've been panic, dread, or a mix of the two. He tried to go back to his "defiant face" but Tony knew what was going through his head.  
"that's right so if you want that to happen, keep it up."  
"Fine." Peter turned his head back to him.  
"Peter, do you need to be little again?" Peter cringed at the word and he blushed. Tony softened his voice a little. "That's not a threat, it's a genuine question. Do you?"  
"No."  
"Do you need to eat?"  
"No."  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"I don't know," Peter admitted. It was already two in the afternoon and the kid still hadn't eaten anything. He was pretty hungry.  
"Let's get you some food."  
"Kay," Peter followed Tony out of his room and passed the couch where the love birds had disappeared from and then to the kitchen.  
He sat at the kitchen island while Tony made him a sandwich. "Here," Tony offered. "Eat it all, then we'll talk."  
Talk about what Peter wondered? He scarfed down his sandwich. Then Tony stood in front of him. "Now what I originally came up there for, before we needed a little intervention, was to ask you something."  
"About what?" Peter asked feeling much better and much more reasonable.  
"I got a call from school and-"  
"I didn't do anything!" Peter said quickly.  
Too quickly, Tony thought but that wasn't important right now.  
"Calm down, I didn't say you did. No, they want to hold a field trip here and I just wanted to check with you before I okay it."  
"A field trip? Here?"  
"Yeah."  
"For what?"  
"A science class wants to tour my workshop."  
Shit. Flash and all of those guys were in his science class. They'd have a field day here.  
"Is this where your diapers are Peter?"  
"I want to see Peter's time out corner!"  
He'd never live it down.  
"Don't worry about that group of kids," Tony said almost reading his mind. "I'd be with the group the whole time. They wouldn't say a word in front of me."  
"Oh, uhm okay. Yeah, tha-that seems like maybe an okay thing."  
"You're 100% sure?"  
"Uh-huh," Peter nodded.  
"Okay, I'll let them know," Tony ruffled Peter's hair. "You feeling better? Less grouchy?"  
Peter nodded again.  
"Okay then let's say we go play some video games."  
"Uhm, actually I've got some homework I need to finish. A-and I'm pretty tired so I might take a nap."  
"Those two things are more important so go ahead." Tony was impressed that Peter gave up video games with him for homework and a nap.  
He must be really trying to get un-benched from missions. Tony cleaned up his mess before going to play video games by himself.


	18. Field Trip Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is easier to read! Thank you for the helpful feedback! Please keep giving me ideas for writing!

Beep, beep, beep.

Peter's alarm rang at 6:30 am. He groaned as he rolled over to hit snooze. He laid there, letting his eyes droop for 9 more minutes before again being rudely awoken by the demonic beeping. He turned off his alarm before trudging to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He felt a little odd this morning. It probably had to do with the fact that he hadn't been little for a while. He needed to be. He'd been tired and cranky the past few days and luckily Mr. Stark hadn't noticed yet. He needed to be little, but not today. Definitely not today.

Yeah, today was field trip day. He was leaving the tower only to return in few hours with his classmates. The classmates he oh so dearly loved.

Not.

They couldn't be here when Peter was little it was too big of a risk. Imagine if they saw him like that. Peter would just die. Yes, Peter would probably get in a lot of trouble for hiding the fact that he needed to be little but it was worth it. Being ridiculed by his peers for eternity was way worse than any punishment Mr. Stark could dream up.

Before long, Peter was ready and left for school. When he arrived at his school he made the usual stop at his locker where he met Ned. 

"Hey man, did you know we're touring Stark Tower today!" 

"Uhm, yes. Ned, I live there." Peter shut his locker and adjusted his bag. 

"Oh shoot yeah. I guess it won't be that exciting for you. But for the rest of us? Wow. Just wow." 

Peter didn't think Ned's eyes could get any bigger.

"Yeah it's whatever."

Ned turned to go down their usual hallway, the hall where Peter got his ass kicked a few days ago, but Peter stopped him. 

"Uhm, let's go this way." 

Peter didn't feel like getting in a fight before this grandeous field trip. His day was already going to suck. God, he wished he'd told Mr. Stark to forget it. But it was too late now and he'd have to deal with it. 

They walked down this new hallway, but something didn't feel right. He heard something. A voice? 

Oh, no. 

"Ah! Penis Parker! Heard we're taking a tour of your daycare today!" 

The one day he takes an alternate route Flash happens to be there. Peter just ducked his head and walked by. He knew today would be hell but he didn't want it to start so early. 

"You're just gonna walk away?" Flash egged him on. 

"Yep!" Peter turned quickly into his first block class and sighed a sigh of relief. He plopped his books down and willed the clock to go slower. When the hands reached 10:30, his life would slowly spiral out of his hands. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of 1st period, Peter packed up his things and tried to scurry to his next class before Flash or his goonies found him. He rushed out of his classroom a little too fast and bumped right into a fellow student. 

His belongings went everywhere and by the time he had picked them all up, the hall ws flooded with kids. There was little hope he could avoid his doom now. 

Remarkably, he made it to chemistry without a speck of trouble. 

"That's odd," Peter thought. "Where could they be?" 

He brushed it off without a second thought and when 10:30 came, his class boarded the bus to head into the city. Peter spotted Flash in the back and chose wisely to sit up front. The bus ride was rowdy. The back of the bus was full of the kids that never did anything besides try to get a laugh. When the bus arrived at the tower the teacher stood at the front of the bus for 5 minutes just waiting for them to quiet down.

"Alright," she began, "Mr. Tony Stark has graciously offered us the chance to look at what a real workshop looks like. You will all be respectful and polite the entire time you are here." 

"Will we get to see the Iron Man armour?" someone asked. 

"I doubt it," Flash spoke up. "But I bet we'll see Peter's nursery!" 

The bus erupted into laughter. 

"Thank you Flash for the perfect example of what you won't do inside." 

The teacher led them off the bus and into the tower. After a few minutes of security and official business, they came face to face with Tony Stark.

"Welcome to my crib! Is that what you kids say these days?"

Peter rolled his eyes (hopefully Tony didn't see or that'd spell trouble) Most of the other kids laughed, but Flash whispered to his friends, "Yeah but where's Peter's crib?" 

They snickered quietly. He'd said it quietly enough that Mr. Stark couldn't hear but Peter definitely did. He tried to brush it off as he moved up to the front of the group. 

Tony led the kids on a tour of his place and Peter got bored quickly. When the group passed his room, Peter longed to step inside and take a nap. He really needed to be little. Right before he reached for the handle Peter heard the back of the group laugh. Flash must have made a crack about his dumb ass bedroom. Peter turned to retaliate but decided against it. Mr. Stark would hear and then that would end badly. 

Peter zoned out right as they were about to head to the workshop. He just wanted a break from the crowd of kids and the walking. He was really tired and about to be on the verge of his little headspace. He ducked out and made a break for the kitchen to have a sandwhich while he waited for them to come back. Little did he know that a certain group of boys had seen him and followed him.

"Hey, dickwad." Flash startled Peter. "We didn't appreciate it when you ignored us this morning." 

"Yeah," another added. "When we got something to say to you, you better listen." 

"Leave me alone" Peter tried to back away but ran right into another kid. Peter's stomach was tied in knots. 

"Oh what's the matter? You're not so tough now?" Flash commented. "You're not fighting back this time, what gives?" 

"Oh," still another kid laughed. "Maybe daddy got upset with his baby boy for fighting. That why you're not doing anything now?"

Peter turned red. He wanted them gone. He wanted to be alone. He.... he wanted his daddy.

"No, Peter," he thought. "Do not go little now. This is the worst time." 

"L-leave me alone. Just go away or you'll be sorry." A whine had slipped into Peter's voice, indicating he was definitely on the verge of going little. His eyes welled with tears and he fought to hold them in.

"Oh he's getting upset." Flash laughed. "Maybe he needs a bottle and a diaper." 

A tear rolled down Peter's cheek. The embarrassment was almost too much for him to handle. 

"Aw, guys," the boy behind Peter spoke up. "Maybe we should leave the poor baby alone. He does need a nap after all." 

"Yeah he can have a nap alright," Flash rolled up his sleeves. "After we show him what happens when you ignore people in the morning."

"No," Peter pleaded. "Leave me alone."

The boy behind him grabbed Peter's arms and pinned them behind him. As Flash approached Peter he kicked his legs up and hit him in the chest.

"You better watch it Parker." Flash got close again. He wound up and punched Peter in the side of his face. "I thought you were a good little boy that listened to Daddy. If daddy said no fighting, daddy meant no fighting. So that means we can do whatever the hell we want." 

"You sure about that?" A deep voice appeared behind all of them. Peter turned and saw Bucky. Thank God. Bucky would save him. "What the hell is going on in here?" 

"Oh my God," Flash's mouth dropped down. "You're the Winter Soldier." 

"Bucky. Help, please" Peter was full on crying now. 

"Let him go, now" Bucky growled.

The boy immediately let him go and Peter sat on the floor and started bawling. The whole group of bullies huddled together and backed away from Bucky slowly. 

"If you so help me God ever look at this kid again I will personally make your life a living hell. Now get back with the group before I lose my mind." 

They were gone in an instant and Bucky was immediately at Peter's side. He sat there with his arm around him trying to calm him down. Buster heard the commotion and sat in Peter's lap to make him happy. 

"Peter? Are you okay?" 

Peter shook his head. "Sc-scared." 

"Of what? Of them? You don't have to worry about those creeps anymore believe me." Bucky helped Peter stand up. Peter's face was red with tears. "Do you need anything?" Bucky asked. 

"Daddy." Peter said. "I want Daddy." 

"Oh," Bucky understood. "Well Peter, your daddy's kind of busy right now but I can take you upstairs and then I'll go get him okay?" 

Peter nodded and reached his arms up. Bucky granted his request and lifted him up. Bucky took him up to Peter's room. 

First things first, Bucky decided. He needed to get Peter in a diaper, otherwise this could get ugly fast. Bucky got a pacifier for Peter and got him in a diaper. Peter kicked and squirmed and screamed the whole time. It was probably because he was so worked up so Bucky let it go. When he was finished he put him in his crib and asked Steve to go get Tony while he stayed with Peter. 

"Wait what happened?" Steve asked. He was thoroughly confused. 

"The kids that keep bullying him. They were on the tour today. I walked into the kitchen and found them beating him up." 

"You saved him?" Steve looked awe struck.

"Shut it. Go get Tony. He's little now and freaking out." 

"And you said you didn't like him." Steve grinned.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass just go get Tony." 

"Alright fine, softie." Steve kissed his cheek and then fled to find Tony. 

Bucky went back into Peter's room and found him sound asleep in his crib. Bucky let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but think what would have happened if he went to the kitchen 5 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give ideas!


	19. He Needs You

"Peter?" Tony opened the door and saw Bucky sitting by Peter's crib. "Okay. Lay it on me. What happened?" 

"All I know is I walked in on 4 guys cornering the kid and beating the hell out of him. He was crying and asked me for help. Then he asked for daddy." 

"Jesus Christ. The poor kid. I swear to God I'm gonna murder that bunch." 

"Where's the class?" 

"I let Pepper take over. They're swarming her and Steve with questions now." 

"Oh he'll love that," Bucky rolled his eyes. "The big ham."

Peter yawned in his crib, he was starting to wake up. 

Bucky stood to leave, "I guess I'll leave you two alone. He really needs his daddy right now." Bucky turned and slipped out of the bedroom.

"Peter? Hey bud, how're you feeling?" 

"Daddy," Peter whined. " 'm scared." 

Tony's heart sank. "Peter don't be scared. Nothing is going to hurt you when you're with me. I promise." 

"My head hurts, daddy." Peter lifted his arms out of the crib indicating he wanted picked up.

"I know, buddy, I know. Let's go get you something for that."

Tony carried Peter to the bathroom and sat him on the sink. He rummaged around for some tylenol while Peter sat and swung his feet. Peter let Tony give him some medicine which surprised him. Peter had been doing well with the whole "listening better" thing. But he had one slip, he didn't tell Tony he needed to be little. Which was a huge no-no in Tony's book. He'd address that in a bit. 

Tony took Peter back out to his room and sat with him in the rocking chair. 

"Tell me what you need right now Peter." 

"I wanna drink. A-and cuddles, pwease."

"Okay, I can handle that." Tony grinned. "Can I drop you off with Bucky real quick while I go make a bottle?" 

Peter nodded. Tony lifted him up and walked down the hall 2 doors down and knocked on Bucky and Steve's door. Bucky opened and looked confused. Buster was down by his feet looking excited that someone new was out the door.

"I just need you to watch him for 5 minutes so I can make him a bottle."

"Oh, okay. Got it." Bucky reached out for Peter who eagerly went into Bucky's arms. Bucky took Peter in and sat on the floor with him. His goal was to get little Peter to get comfortable around Buster. 

"See, little guy? Buster ain't scary! He's soft and fluffy. Come on feel." Bucky gently grasped Peter's wrist and led him to pet Buster. He couldn't be sure but Bucky swore he saw Peter smile. 

"Soft." Peter whispered. 

"See I told you!" Bucky let go of his wrist and Peter's hand stayed there. He pet Buster's head and Buster wagged his tail in delight. 

Buster tried to show his appreciation by licking Peter's hand. This, of course, made Peter freak. He jumped out of his skin and dove his head into Bucky's shoulder. He bawled and bawled. "Bite! He bite me!" 

"Peter, no he didn't. He just licked you. He licked you 'cause he likes you! Calm down. you're fine." 

"No! He bite me! Want daddy!" Peter wailed. 

"Peter, stop it. He did not bite you." 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"What's the big discussion about?" Steve walked in the door.

"Uncle Steve! Buster bite me!" Peter turned to Steve and put his arms up.

Steve scooped him up and tried to calm him down. 

"He did not!" Bucky chimed in. "Buster wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"Where'd he bite you, Peter?" 

Peter stuck out his wrist. Steve examined and didn't see any marks or even any red skin. He decided to play along just to get a rise out of Bucky. 

"Oh my goodness!" Steve acted. "Poor Peter! Did mean Bucky let Buster bite you?"

"Uh huh" Peter nodded. 

Bucky tried to protest, "Da- Steve! Buster didn't bite him. He licked him and he freaked out!" Bucky crossed his arms and tried not to pout. Looks like someone else was headed toward little land.

"Bucky why would you let Buster bite poor little Peter?" Steve nuzzled Peter's cheek. 

"I didn't! He didn't bite him!" Bucky hated seeing his daddy with another baby.

"Yes he did!" Peter protested. 

"Oh my God!" Bucky threw his arms up in frustration. 

Steve laughed. "Relax, I'm teasing." Steve turned to Peter. "Peter you know Buster did not bite you, don't you?" 

Peter nodded. 

"Good. Now I don't want to see you lie again, unerstand?" 

Peter nodded again. 

Just then Tony came back in. 

"Daddy!" Peter practically lept from Steve's arms into Tony's. 

"Thanks for watching him, Buck." Tony thanked. 

"Oh sure," Bucky grumbled from across the room. 

"Someone's jealous," Steve whispered. 

"Then I'll let you take care of it," Tony winked and left with Peter. 

Tony sat in the rocking chair with Peter on his lap and let Peter enjoy his bottle. After he was done, he just sat and rocked Peter. 

"Peter?" 

"Yes, daddy?" 

"You know you're supposed to tell me when you need to be little right?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Then why didn't you let daddy know?" 

"All them kids were coming a-and I didn't want 'em to see me bein a baby." Peter's voice was shaky, like he was trying not to cry. 

"This takes priority over them. I could've moved the tour. Next time you keep this from me there's going to be serious consequences. Understand?" 

"Yes daddy." 

"Good. Now try to take a nap, okay?" 

"Okay, daddy." Peter snuggled up to daddy and let himself drift into a nice little nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the great ideas


	20. Daddy's Fault

"You're mean!" Bucky pouted. 

"Oh come on! I was playing!" Steve defended himself. 

"You always stick up for him! You never take my side!" 

"Buck come on, it was a joke. I'm sorry." 

"Well," how thought it over. "Okay I guess." 

"Good," Steve went to wrap Bucky in a bear hug. "I could tell you were getting a little jealous." 

"Was not!" Bucky whined and stomped his foot slightly. 

"Bucky," Steve warned softly. He nuzzled Bucky's cheek. "Do you want to be little for a bit?" 

"Kinda," Bucky admitted. He did need to and he felt if he didn't he would have a nervous breakdown. it was in the best interest for everyone for Bucky to take a break from the stress of adult life and just be Steve's little boy. 

"Swell," Steve squeezed him tighter. "How bout a movie and some cuddles? That always seems to work." 

Bucky nodded. Steve lifted Bucky up and walked by the dresser to grab a paci before plopping him on the bed and cuddling up next to him. 

"Hey Friday? Can you play Finding Nemo for us please?" 

"Sure thing Captain Rogers." 

The soft jazz music of Frank Sinatra began to play and Bucky absent mindedly stuck the pacifier in his mouth. Steve didn't mention it. He was just glad to have his little guy back for a while.

Of course Bucky fell asleep before the movie was over. He conked out around the time Crush came out which was a shame. Bucky loved Crush. 

Steve tried to get out of the bed as smoothly as possible as not to wake his little boy up. Steve knew he should put Bucky in a diaper before leaving but he didn't want to take the risk of waking him up.

Steve went downstairs and found Tony and Pepper talking in the kitchen.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing," Pepper said. "When those three boys came back they were white as a ghost and didn't make a peep for the rest of the tour." 

"That may have been Bucky's doing," Steve said as he entered. 

"Well thank God for him," Tony took a drink of his coffee. "If I had found them I wouldn't have thought twice about ringing their necks." 

"Easy tiger," Pepper rubbed his hand.

"How's Peter?"

"He's fine. Taking a nap. I wish he'd had told me he needed to be little. We might have avoided this whole thing." 

"Yeah. Well, the good news is Bucky's headed toward his headspace as well. We're gonna have two little monkeys to worry about!" Steve laughed. "Speaking of which, I should get back to him. I just came to get him a bottle." 

"His favorite green one is in the dishwasher." 

"Oh. Well thanks." Steve grabbed it filled it up and headed back up to Bucky. 

When he opened the door he saw Bucky with a red face and tears streaming down his face. 

"Daddy," his voice waivered. He was breathing extremely fast. On the verge of hyperventilating.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, calm down. It's okay. Bucky you're fine. Shhhh what's the matter?" Steve practically dropped the bottle and ran off to comfort Bucky. 

"Daddy, I-I'm sorry! I had ta go a-an' I just- I didn't know w-what to do s-so I just...Daddy!" Bucky wailed.

"Bucky, shhhh. It's okay. I'm not mad. Accidents happen." 

"I'm sorry, daddy," he said, quieter this time. His breathing wasn't as hard. 

"Actually," Steve smiled, knowing this would make Bucky feel better, "it's my fault isn't it? I didn't put a diaper on my little guy. So it's daddy's fault, right Bucky?" 

Bucky tried to smile. "Yeah, daddy's fault." 

"Okay let's take care of it then. Bath time?" 

Bucky nodded. He wasn't the biggest fan of baths but he would be the first to admit he could really use one at the moment. 

Steve lifted Bucky up, making note to change his shirt after this, and took him to the bathroom. First thing he did was turn on the bath and let it fill up. He let Bucky undress while he went and changed the sheets. After that was done he changed his shirt and returned to Bucky. 

He walked in on Bucky kneeling by the tub and pouring bubble bath in it. 

He laughed, "Okay that's enough, little guy." 

"But daddy! Bubbles!" Bucky pouted. 

"That's plenty of bubbles, any more and I wouldn't be able to find you!" Steve ruffled his hair and took his hand to lead him into the bath. 

Bucky laughed and played with daddy during his bath. After Steve finally got all the shampoo out of his hair, he pulled the plug to the drain.

"All boats in, Buckaroo." 

Bucky laughed and handed all his toys to Steve who put them in a basket. Steve then stood Bucky up and rubbed him down with a big fluffy towel. Steve then picked him up around the fluffy towel and carried him to the bedroom. He flopped Bucky on the bed and he giggled. 

Steve made quick work of putting a new diaper on and kissing his tummy when he was done. 

"Bottle now?" Bucky asked.

"What, no clothes first?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Well, just this once."

"Yay!" 

Steve turned the TV back to Nemo picking up where Bucky had fallen asleep and gave Bucky his bottle which he drank while sitting on the floor and laughing at Crush and Squirt.


	21. The Lost Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to go away so Steve baby sits two very cranky littles.

"Daddy, no!" Peter wailed. "Don' go! I want you to stayyyyy!" Peter had been crying all morning. Starting as soon as Tony told him he had to leave. Tony had a business meeting out of town and needed to leave for a weekend. That didn't sit well with Peter obviously who was newly little and very clingy. 

"I know, bud. I know." Tony shifted Peter from one hip to the other. He was bouncing and shushing and just trying to calm the poor kid so he could talk to him without Peter breaking down again. 

Tony was about at his wits end. Peter hadn't cried like this since the incident with Bucky at the park. He just kept bouncing and was about to give up. 

"Peter, can you stop so daddy can talk to you?" Tony gently grabbed Peter's chin and tilted his head so he could look him in the eyes. His very red, puffy eyes. "You've thrown your fit and had your tantrum but I'm still going. So calm down so we can have a little chat." 

Peter practically ignored him. He latched himself onto Tony dramatically and wailed. 

"Peter if you don't start listening we're gonna go to time out for some calm down time. Come on." 

Peter took a few deep breaths and his shoulders shook a little bit as he tried to calm down. Tony let him take his time. When he figured he was out of tantrum mode he tried again. "Ready?" 

Peter nodded. "Yes, daddy."

"Good. Look Bud, I know you aren't happy about it but Daddy still has to go." 

"But can't I just come wif?" His big puppy dog eyes tore into Tony's soul. But it didn't work.

"Sorry, bud. This is a grown up meeting. I can't have my little guy there."

"But whyyyyyyyy?" he screamed.

"Shhhh. No screaming. I'll be back before you know it. And you're gonna have so much fun with Steve and Bucky! Isn't that right?" 

"Uh-uh! Bucky mean." Peter kicked his legs. 

"Peter, that's not nice. Behave." Tony glanced at the clock. "It's almost nap time so why don't we change you quick and then we can have one last cuddle."

Peter shook his head. Tony ignored Peter and took him down the hall to his room.

When the two of them reached his room Tony laid Peter down on the changing table and started to change him.

"Noooo!" Peter yelled and grabbed on to his pajama pants. 

"Peter, final warning. Either you let me change you or I'm going to have to give you a spanking. Clear?" Tony scolded. 

Peter whined but moved his hands. Tony lifted his legs and slid a fresh diaper underneath. He tried to lighten Peter's mood.

"Peter, are you gonna be a good boy for Uncle Steve while I'm gone?" 

"No!" he spat. "Don't want to stay with Uncle Steve! Don't like Uncle Steve! I want you!" 

Tony lifted his legs again this time to give him a swat before dropping them back down. 

"Thank God it's nap time." Tony muttered. He finished Peter's change and laid him down in his crib. Peter started crying again. 

"What's the matter, bud?" 

"Y-you said we w-were gonna cuddle!" Peter let the tears fall.

"Okay, okay. Don't cry, I'm coming." Tony laughed a little before lifting him up and sitting in the rocker with him. Tony rocked and rocked and rocked until Peter was snoring blissfully. Tony returned him to the crib and went to pack. 

About an hour later, Tony woke him up to say goodbye. 

"Hey Peter? wake up baby. Daddy has to leave." Tony rubbed his back slowly waking him.

Peter whined. "Up!" He lifted his hands out of the crib. 

Tony lifted him up and gave him a huge hug. Peter wrapped his legs around Daddy and wouldn't let go. Tony smirked. He was lucky Peter was so slim, otherwise his arms would get tired pretty quickly considering how often Peter loved to be held. 

Peter's arms and legs squeezed so tightly around Tony's body that Tony could probably let go and Peter would probably stay up there. 

Tony knew it was time for him to head out. So he slowly swayed Peter back and forth before slowly walking out. He carried him to the living room where Steve was coloring with Bucky. 

Tony cleared his throat and Steve looked up. 

"Hey Peter! You wanna color with Buck?" 

"uh-uh!" Peter squeezed tighter which Tony didn't think was possible. 

"Peter," Tony warned gently. "Hop down, okay? Daddy has to go. You'll have lots of fun with those two. I'm sure" 

"But I wanna have fun wif you" he was teary eyed again.

"Shhhh. I know Buddy. I wish I could stay too."

Tony pried Peter off of him and gave him a long hug before kissing his head and saying his parting words. 

"I love you, Peter. Be a good boy for Steve, yeah?" 

Peter nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Tony almost made a comment about it but he knew Peter was doing it so he wouldn't cry. Then Tony turned and left Steve to what would become a very, very long weekend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Peter what do you say?" Steve's smile brightened up the whole room. If only it could brighten Peter's mood. "You want to color with us?" 

Peter shook his head glumly. 

"Come on Peter, It'll be fun!" Bucky tried to encourage him. 

"No!" Peter said around his thumb. The tears were coming and Peter couldn't stop them. "Want daddy!" he cried. 

Steve picked him up to comfort him right away. "I know. I know. How about we go watch a movie huh? That'll be fun. I'll even let you choose!" 

He didn't respond but Steve took him to the movie case anyway, Bucky trotted along behind.

"Now what movie?" Steve asked.   
He didn't feel much like watching a movie but pointed at Toy Story. Buzz and Woody always made him feel better.

"Good job buddy!" Steve ruffled Peter's hair which made him smile. 

That was a win in Steve's book. 

Bucky watched from a few feet away. He didn't like any of this very much. "But daddy, y-you said I could pick the movie." 

"I know Bucky but I think Peter needs to pick right now. You can choose the next two times, okay?" 

"The next TWO times?!" Bucky perked right up. 

"The next two times! What do you think of that?" 

"Okay!" Bucky ran and jumped on the couch ready for the movie to play.

"Do either of you want some milk?" Peter sniffed and nodded; Bucky shook his head. 

"Alright. Here's a blanket and Bucky? Can you run upstairs and grab Peter's bear and paci?" 

"Uh-huh!" Bucky was gone in a flash. 

Steve dropped Peter off at the couch and went to grab his drink. "I'll be right back." 

Peter settled in and listened to the opening song. Bucky came back with the bear and cuddled up next to Peter. Then, Steve returned with his milk and took his place next to Bucky.

Peter finished his milk quickly and stuck his thumb back in his mouth. 

"Peter, why don't you use your paci? It's a lot cleaner than your thumb." Steve urged him.

"Yeah, Peter don't be a baby!" Bucky teased. 

Here we go, Steve thought. 

"Bucky I don't appreciate that. Apologize, now." Steve practically ordered. He was not in the mood for their constant bickering. 

"Sorry, baby Peter," Bucky smirked.

"Bucky!" Steve scolded. "Do it right or time out. Pick one." 

"I'm sorry I called you names Peter." Bucky frowned.

Peter whined and scooted closer to Steve. "Want daddy," he said before popping his pacifier into his mouth.

A little while later, Peter had to use the bathroom and there was no way he was letting Steve change him. 

Peter squirmed in his seat and Steve noticed. "what's wrong buddy?"

He started crying again. "Hey, hey don't cry. just tell me what's wrong."

Peter couldn't hold it any longer and just cried harder. "Do you need something? huh? are you hungry?" 

Peter shook his head. He didn't answer any further than that so Steve reached to pick him up. Then he felt the problem. 

"Ohhh someone needs a change." Steve realized. Bucky giggled.

"Nooooooo," Peter screamed. "Unca Steve, nooooo!"

"Hey hey Bud. you need a change okay? it'll be fine. Your daddy wouldn't want you to act like this would he?" 

Peter shook his head remembering what happened last time he resisted a change. 

Fine, he decided. He would let Steve change him. But he wouldn't be happy about it.

Steve took Peter to his room, with Bucky close behind of course, and started changing him. Tears still streaming down his face. 

When Steve sat the baby powder down next to Peter, he decided to make his displeasure known.

He took the open baby powder bottle and threw it on the ground. Sending the powder everywhere.

"Peter! that is not okay!" 

"That was really naughty, baby Peter." Bucky peered over the edge of the changing table and smirked.

"Bucky Barnes, number 1 I did not ask you and number 2 what did I say about calling names?" 

"But daddy, he did something bad!" 

"I'm aware but I still did not ask you. Go out to the living room and sit in time out, right now."

"Awww, Daddy!" 

"Scoot, mister!" 

Bucky stomped his feet and pouted his way out the door.

When Steve finished Peter's change, he lifted him up and gave him 2 firm smacks on his bottom. 

Peter looked at him with shock.

"I'm telling daddy!"

"Go ahead. He gave me permission to discipline you as I see fit. If you keep up this attitude we will be giving him a call after dinner. Now go sit in the corner right now!"

He sulked over to the corner and plopped himself down as he watched Steve clean up his mess.

Steve came over, picked up Peter and took him back out to the living room.

"Bucky, you can come out now," Steve said when they arrived.

Bucky came out of the corner and sat down in front of the couch still pouting. Steve dropped Peter off on the opposite corner of the couch; AKA the farthest he could seperate the two of them.

Then Steve disappeared to make some dinner. He decided on mac and cheese since Bucky loved it and Peter was picky. Soon as the cheese was melted Steve returned to the living room. Things were fairly peaceful. 

He led them both to the kitchen and sat Peter in the high chair and Bucky at the table.

"Okay so here's the deal. You're both going to eat and be good boys and then we'll all watch a movie and early bed time." 

"Early bed time?" Bucky whined. 

"Early bed time since you two can't seem to get along," Steve said as he put Bucky's meal in front of him.

Bucky rested his head on one hand while he ate with the other.

Peter was still extremely upset that Steve was allowed to spank him and kept his look of scorn obvious. His arms were crossed and his face was slightly red with frustration.

Steve set mac and cheese in front of him and Peter glared at him.

"Peter you don't want me to call Daddy, do you?" 

Peter didn't respond.

"Eat it all or you're not leaving."

"Come on, Peter. Daddy's mac and cheese is the bestest!" Bucky was in a slightly better mood now that he had some food in his system.

Instead of taking the two's advice, as soon as Steve turned around Peter pushed his bowl on the ground with a loud clang. Bucky gasped and looked at his daddy wondering what was about to happen.

Steve took a deep breath and whipped around to Peter. "That's it!" he said, "I'm calling your Daddy right now!" 

Peter immediately started crying and begged Steve not to. "unca Steve please! I'm sorry I'll eat it I'll be good." you cried. 

"Sorry buddy. you've had too many warnings. but, if you eat quickly and quietly we can still watch the movie before bed yeah?"

Peter nodded. Steve smiled at him and said, "Everybody has bad days, Bud. But that's no reason to act like this. okay?" 

"okay" Peter finished his mac and cheese like he promised. Bucky was extremely jealous now. Steve would NEVER let Bucky get away with that without a spanking. 

"Daddy! Why does he get to do that!" 

"Buck, what did I say about worrying about yourself." 

"He gets away with everything!"

"Bucky stop it. and FYI he's not getting away with it. I'm calling Tony later, but that's none of your concern so drop it." 

Bucky crossed his arms again and pouted. What else is new?

When Peter was done eating, he let Steve pick him up and take him to the living room. Steve thought Bucky was right behind him, but he stayed at the table pouting. Steve snuggled Peter up with his bear and blanket before going to find Bucky.

He walked in on his baby sitting at the table and trying very hard not to cry. Steve's heart sunk to the floor.

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore," Bucky mumbled. 

"Buck, what makes you think that?" Steve was heartbroken. 

"You like Peter more," Bucky's voice cracked. 

"No I don't," Steve's voice was gentle. "I love you more than anything. You know that." 

"More than your shield?" 

Steve laughed, "Yes, more than my shield." 

"Then why do you let Peter do bad stuff?" Bucky's voice was so high pitched, Steve could have swore he'd sucked helium.

"I don't let him, Bucky. I just don't feel comfortable spanking him unless it's absolutely neccessary. He's not mine, he's Tony's. And I don't want to do anything Tony wouldn't do. Does that make sense?" 

"Kind of." 

Steve lifted up Bucky and sat with him on his lap. "Think about this way, I don't spank you for not eating your vegetables do I?" 

"Uh-uh," Bucky shook his head. 

"Right, so what if Tony was babysitting and he decided to spank you for not eating vegetables. You'd get really confused, right?"

"Uh-huh," Bucky nodded. 

"See I don't want to confuse Peter and since I don't know all the rules he and Tony have, I just leave it up to him. Do you understand now?" 

"Yeah, I understand, daddy." 

"Swell. You wanna watch a movie?" 

"I pick?" 

"I said you could didn't I?" Steve fluffed his hair and smiled. 

"Uh-huh!" Bucky got excited. 

"Alright then! What'll it be?" 

"Incredibles!" Bucky hopped up and ran to find the movie.

The three of them watched The Incredibles kick butt for a while and Steve looked over to find Peter fast asleep, Bucky wasn't far behind. Steve picked up Bucky and tucked him into bed before going to get Peter.

After he got Peter into his crib without waking him, he realized he never made that call to Tony. He really didn't want to, but Tony said to call him about anything.

He dialed the phone. "Hey Stark? Well yeah everything's fine now, I guess. But earlier had a few little issues. I think he just misses you but when I tried to change tried to change his diaper he threw the powder everywhere and then at dinner he threw his food all over the ground." 

Tony asked how he handled it.

"Hmm? Well I gave him a time out and a few smacks, nothing more than that. I told him I was calling you and then he's been fine since then. He finished his dinner without a fight. we watched a movie and had an early bedtime after that. I still thought I should tell you what happened." 

"Is he still awake?"

"No, he's out like a light." 

"Okay well, I'll call and talk to him tommorow. He's probably extra fussy tonight but if he keeps up don't be afraid to handle him like he's Bucky. That's the only way to make him listen, you got that?" 

"Sure thing, talk at you later." 

"Bye." 

Steve hung up and then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little long but the convo between Steve and Bucky was so cute I couldn't cut it out. Thanks for reading!


	22. Bucky's Evil Plan

The early sun rise peeked through the curtains in Peter's room. He yawned and stretched himself awake. His little tummy rumbled. He needed breakfast. 

"Daddy!" He called. "Daddy, I hungry!" He yelled.

No one answered. 

Peter got scared. Where was daddy? Did something bad happen to him? Why wasn't he coming to get him?

Then his door cracked open and Peter gave a sigh of relief. Everything was fine here came daddy. 

Except it wasn't daddy. It was... Steve? 

"Hey, Peter! You ready for some breakfast?" 

Suddenly Peter remembered. His daddy was gone. He left him! He was Steve's all weekend! Peter broke into tears. 

"Daddy! Want Daddy!"

Steve immediately went to pick him up and comfort him. 

"Peter, don't you remember? Daddy won't be back until tommorow night." Steve swayed him back and forth. 

"No he come back now!" Peter kicked his legs and pounded his little fists on Steve's shoulders. 

"Peter come on bud. Let's be good, huh?" 

Peter continued to throw his tantrum. He was mad at Tony for leaving, mad at Steve for pretending to be his daddy, and mad at Bucky because, well, he was just always mad at Bucky. 

"Peter, hey. Shhhh. it's okay you're fine." Steve continued to soothe him but it didn't seem to do any good.

Tony's words echoes through Steve's head. "Handle him like you would Bucky."

Well if this were Bucky, he'd be on his way to a spanking pretty quick. Steve didn't want to do that. He just wished Tony would call already. 

Steve got Peter his paci and it seemed to quiet him down even though the tears still rolled. As if by a miracle, Steve's phone finally rang. Steve dropped Peter off in his crib so he could answer. 

"Hello? Yeah, he's right here." 

Peter perked up. Was it his daddy? 

"Your daddy wants to talk to you Peter." Steve handed Peter the phone.

"Peter?" 

"Daddy!" Peter exclaimed around his paci. "Daddy, I mith you!" Peter grew tired of the piece of plastic in his mouth and took it out to talk clearly. 

"I miss you too, bud. But I have a question for you." 

"What is it daddy?" 

"Why aren't you being a good boy for Uncle Steve?" 

"I am!" Peter whined. He definitely wasn't but little boys like to lie.

"You are? Well that's good. I guess it was another little boy that was throwing things and making messes yesterday then. Was it a different little boy, Peter?"

"No, daddy." 

"Then it was you?" 

"Uh-huh." Peter's heart sank. His daddy was upset with him. 

"So you lied to me, Peter?" Tony's voice was stern but not angry. He didn't want Peter to get even more worked up, he just wanted him to act right for Steve. 

"I didn't mean to, daddy." 

"Peter," Tony warned in his "daddy" voice. 

"Sorry, daddy." 

"Peter, know you miss daddy but you promised me you'd be good. Is that clear?" 

"Uh-huh." Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

"Also just so everybody's on the same page. I told Steve he's allowed to handle you just like you were his. Do you understand?" 

"But daddy!" he whined.

"Nope. No buts. I said do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Look buddy I have to run. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you again! Be a good boy and don't give Steve any trouble, okay?" 

"Okay. I love you, daddy!" 

"I love you, too bud. Give Steve back his phone and tell him you're sorry for being bad. I love you, bye-bye!" 

"Bye-bye!" Peter hung up and handed the phone back to Steve. "Uncle Steve?" 

"What's up, bud?" 

"I sorry for being so naughty yesterday. I pwomise to be good now." 

"That's good to hear, Peter!" Steve ruffled his hair. "Now how about some breakfast?" 

Peter didn't feel much like eating but he wanted to be good so he nodded and let Steve pick him up. 

Down to the kitchen the two of them went. He fastened him into a high chair. Steve heard Bucky calling him. 

"I have to go get Bucky, Peter. Are you gonna be okay for a few minutes?" 

Peter nodded happily sucking on the bottle of milk Steve already made for him. Steve left Peter in the chair and went to grab Buck. 

"Hey there Buckaroo. How's my little guy?" 

"Out!" was all Bucky said. He had a big pout on his lips and was reaching out of the crib. 

"Not even a good morning first?" 

"Good morning first. Now out!" 

Someone had a 'tude this morning that's for sure. 

"Okay, okay calm down." Steve reached in to grab Bucky and bounced him a little. "What's wrong with you?"

Bucky didn't answer, just slumped against Steve's shoulder. Steve brought him down to Peter in the kitchen so they could all eat breakfast together. 

Peter was sucking on the bottle glumly and Bucky was still buried into Steve and pouting. 

Great, Steve thought, there's two grumpy littles and one grown up. 

"Bucky, whatcha want for breakfast?" 

"Nothing." He mumbled into his shoulder. 

"Well good thing that's not an option. Pancakes?" Bucky shook his head. Peter made a little gasp. 

"Pant cake?" Peter wiggled a little in his seat. 

Steve couldn't help his smirk. "You want a pant cake Peter?" 

"Uh huh!" He nodded and started to wiggle more. 

Hell, if Steve had known all it took to make Peter happy was pancakes they would've had them a long time ago.

"Sounds good to me." Steve tried to drop Bucky off at the table but he wouldn't stop clinging. "Bucky do you feel okay?" Bucky was only ever this clingy when he was sick.

"Don' wan' pancakes!" He kicked his legs. 

Steve was confused. He didn't feel hot so he wasn't sick. What was the matter. Finally, Steve got Bucky to let go of him so he could make breakfast for the three of them. 

Behind him he could hear Peter making small happy noises while playing with the letters that were always attached to his tray. He also heard Bucky muttering and kicking his feet against the chair below him. He almost made a comment about it but decided against it. He wanted to keep Bucky in the best mood possible. 

He turned around with three plates of pancakes. He cut up Peter's into little bite size pieces and Bucky's into slightly larger pieces. When he presented the plate to Peter he was overjoyed. Bucky on the other hand pushed it away. 

"Bucky," Steve warned. "You're going to eat this and you're going to like it." 

"No I not!" Bucky pushed the plate even further. 

"Bucky, please. I don't want to fight with you." 

"Not eating." 

Steve leaned in to whisper in Bucky's ear. He didn't want to embarrass him in front of Peter. "Bucky if you don't eat your breakfast right now we're gonna have a time out. Now eat." 

"Hmmf." Bucky slumped back in his chair. 

"one" 

Oh good the counting game again. 

"two" Bucky wasn't gonna budge.

"three" 

"Uncle Steve?" Peter broke the tension. 

Steve sighed. "Yes, Peter?" 

"May I have some juice please?" 

"Of course," Steve smirked and got up to give Peter some juice. He ruffled his hair as Peter drank. "You're being such a good boy now, Peter. Your Daddy will be so proud of you." 

Bucky turned crimson. Jealousy boiling to the top. He immediately started to eat his pancakes. Anything to make Daddy pay attention to him and only him. 

Steve turned around to see Bucky scarfing them down. 

"Well I'll be. Looks like someone was hungry after all." 

After breakfast was all done Steve took one look at all the sticky syrupy faces and decided it was bath time. 

"To the tub we go gentlemen."

"But Daddy!" Bucky whined.

"Don't 'But daddy' me. You two look like little syrup monsters!" 

They both started to giggle. 

"Bath time! let's go!" Contrary to popular belief, Peter actually loved baths. Bucky on the other hand, we all know how that story ends. 

Steve let Peter out of the high chair and carried him to the bathroom while Bucky walked beside them and held Steve's hand. 

Steve sat Peter on the sink while he filled up the tub. Bucky stood pouting by the door. 

Of course Peter loved baths, Bucky thought. That was just one more thing that made Steve like him better. But Bucky could put a stop to that.

Peter sat wide eyed on the sink watching Steve fascinated. Bucky snuck up on Peter's left side, grabbed a bottle of soap that sat by him and tossed it to where Steve sat. Bucky quickly stepped far away from the sink before Steve turned around. 

"Peter! It's not nice to throw things!" Bucky scolded the younger boy. 

Peter was confused. He didn't throw the soap. How did it get down there? 

"Peter?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "I thought we had a discussion about throwing things. Let's try to do better okay?" 

"It wasn't me! Honest, Uncle Steve!"

"Peter," he furrowed his brow. "I never thought you were one for lying. Come on let's be good, bud." 

"But I didn't throw it!" a whine crept into Peter's voice and he kicked his little legs into the cabinet below the sink. 

Bucky kept quiet by the door expect for a small giggle. 

"Peter. I don't want to have to give you a warning so let's drop it. You've been so good this morning, don't spoil it." 

"I didn't," Peter mumbled and crossed his arms. 

"Should I call daddy again?" 

Peter shook his head. He didn't understand why he was getting in trouble for something he didn't do. 

Steve poured some bubble bath in and when the water was warm enough he went to get Peter who was still pouting. 

"Ready Peter? You love baths, right?"

He nodded. He sat up straight and let Steve remove his clothes. Bucky was still by the door, his jealousy growing even more as he watched his daddy bathe Peter. They played with boats and bubbles and laughed a lot. His evil plan had totally failed. He went and sat on the toilet seat and pouted as he waited for his turn. 

Steve noticed the mass of negative energy lingering behind him. "Don't worry, Buck. It's almost your turn." 

Steve wrapped up Peter's bath and fetched a white fluffy towel to dry the little spider off. "Alright bud. Why don't you go get dressed. Can you do that or do you need help?" 

"I can do it, Uncle Steve!" Peter's energy was back up to the top as he ran to his room. 

"Alright Buck, head on over." Bucky sulked over to the tub. God he hates baths. Sitting in your own filth? Disgusting. He really preferred showers but when he was little it really wasn't an option. He could slip and fall and just cause a pandemonium. Baths are best for little boys. 

Eventually, Steve got Bucky undressed and into the tub. He tried to get him to play with boats but nothing really worked. Steve wanted his happy little guy back. He missed having fun with him. 

While Steve was patting Bucky down, a knock came to the door downstairs. 

"You go get dressed, I'll go get the door, okay?" 

"Kay." 

Right as Steve turned to answer the door he saw a stark naked (pun intended) Peter sprint down the hall. 

"I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! It's Auntie Widow with my blankie!" 

Right. Tony told Steve he accidently got it in his bag and was going to send Natasha by with it.

"Peter wait!" Steve hurried after him. Peter just can't open the door naked! What if it wasn't Tasha? What if it were a stranger? "Peter Parker! Get back here!"

Stebe turned the corner just in time to see Peter's buck-ass nude back side trip and fall over a stuffed gorilla. That gave Steve just enough time to catch him. Steve stood Peter up and by instinct slapped his bare backside. "Peter, no!" 

"I want my blankie!" He screamed and fought back against Steve's grip.

"I told you to get dressed."

"BLANKIE!" Peter wailed. 

"Jesus Christ open the door, Cap! I have his blanket right here!" Natasha yelled through the door. "Or you can just keep fighting him while I wait." 

"It's open smart ass!" 

"That's not safe, Rogers. Any weirdo could get in here." Natasha strolled in with Peter's bright blue and red blanket in tow.

"And here comes one now." Steve was still struggling to contain a very naked Peter. 

"Do you want the blanket or not?" she rolled her eyes.

"BLANKIE!" Peter cried and went limp in Steve's arms. 

"Peter, knock it off you're fine." Natasha removed the blanket from around her shoulders. "Now come here." 

Peter went to the older spider and she wrapped him up in the blanket. 

"Did Steve tell you to get dressed?" 

Peter nodded.

"Did you listen?" 

He shook it this time. 

"Well now you're listening to me. Get up there right now and put some clothes on." 

Peter turned and ran upstairs, clutching his blanket around himself. 

"Thanks-" Steve started but she shushed him.

"Friday? Tell Bucky to put a pull up on Peter and help him get dressed." 

"Right away." The computer voice came. 

She crossed her arms and looked at Steve. "See, taking care of two boys isn't that bad. You just gotta be good at it." 

"It's been hell." Steve answered honestly. "You're a god send."

"Well I can't stay. I just came to drop the blanket off." 

They heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hall. 

"Tasha!" Bucky yelled. "Friday said you were here!" 

Natasha wrapped him up in a hug. "Oh I missed you little guy. You being good for daddy?" 

Bucky nodded.

"That's right. You better be." 

"Are you gonna stay?" 

"Sorry kiddo." she ruffled his hair. "I gotta blast. Did you help Peter get dressed?" 

"Uh-uh. Friday said you were here so I came to see ya!" 

Then Peter came running in. Still naked unfortunately but he at least had his blanket around him. He was singing at the top of his lungs, "Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can!" 

Natasha whistled. Peter stopped and he and Bucky looked to her. "I believe I told you two to do something. If you don't hop to it we're gonna have an issue. Chop chop." She clapped and off they went. 

"How do you do that?" Steve was dumb struck. 

She shrugged. "They know not to mess around with me." 

With that she left. 

Fine keep your secrets, Steve thought. Then he turned to make sure the little guys were finally getting dressed.

 

"I had an idea boys." Steve said as he walked into Peter's room. Fortunately he found both boys dressed and in pull ups so his job was easy.

"What, Uncle Steve?" Peter said cuddling his blanket.

"Yeah. What Daddy?" Bucky added from the bed.

"I have to go grocery shopping so I thought the two of you could come along." 

"Can I be your alligator?" Bucky asked. 

"Yes, you can be my navigator," Steve laughed. "What do you say Peter? Want to come shopping?"

"Uh-huh!" Peter replied. 

"Alright let's get to it then!"

FLASH FORWARD

Steve pulled up to the grocery store, following Bucky's instruction carefully. He proceeded to remove Peter from the back carseat and help Bucky out of the passenger side. The three continued into the store and of course the first thing that caught the boys' eyes was the bright display of Easter candy set up. 

"Daddy! Candy!" 

"No candy, Buck. Not today." He couldn't get the both of them hyped up on sugar when he was the only one there to take care of them. It wouldn't end well. 

"Uncle Steve!" Peter whined. "Want candy!" 

"Peter, I said no." 

"Daddy!" Bucky yelled and stomped his foot. Here it comes. A double trouble tantrum.

"Bucky if you want candy that's not the way to get it. Behave." 

Bucky stomped his foot again and gave a hmmf that shook his whole body. Seeing Bucky upset made Peter giggle.

"Shut up, Baby Peter." 

"I'm not baby!" 

"You are! You cry lots and lots!" 

"Buck, knock it off."

"Yeah!" Peter stuck out his tongue.

"Both of you behave or I'll take the two of you out to the car right now for a little attitude adjustment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, daddy"

"Peter?" 

Peter nodded and put his thumb in his mouth. 

"Here. Candy's in the cart for now. But if you don't behave it's gone."

As they walked the aisles, Bucky was still upset about not getting his candy so he decided to try his evil plan again. He wanted to get Peter in trouble. The problem was, Peter was in Steve's arms. He couldn't really do much without getting caught. 

He reached up on the shelf and got a box of cake mix and placed it on the floor. A couple steps later he got a bag of chocolate chips and did the same. Next was a bottle of vanilla extract. Lastly, he got some mac and cheese and handed it to Peter. Peter looked confused at the box, then at Bucky. 

"Daddy, Peter keeps knocking things off the shelf." Steve turned around and saw all the items on the floor. Then the box of mac in Peter's hand. 

"Peter Parker. I don't know why you like throwing things so much but this is your last warning. Go pick them up and put them back right now." 

Bucky smirked, pleased with himself. Peter was sputtering to get the words out. "I-it wasn't me Uncle Steve! Bucky did it!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too! I saw you!" 

"Peter I hate to break it to you but you're holding the box." Steve didn't believe Peter. "Now pick them up right now." Steve set Peter down but Peter didn't move. 

"No!" he stomped his little feet. "Wasn't me! Was Bucky!" 

Steve leaned down to speak lowly into Peter's ear. "Peter, I asked you to clean up your mess and if you don't start listening I will take you out to the car right now."

Then Peter started to cry. "But I didn't do it, uncle Steve. I pwomise! I really didn't!"

"Peter are you lying to me?" 

He shook his head. "Uh-uh! I seen Bucky do it! he try to get me in twouble!" His voice shook with tears.

"He lying daddy! I didn't do nuthin!" 

"Bucky hush. Did you do this to get Peter in trouble?"

"Uhm" Bucky hesitated. He was a terrible liar. "No?" 

"Uh-huh. Somehow I don't believe you. Pick the stuff up and don't try it again." 

Bucky stormed off, he was angry his plan failed again. Then Steve tried to calm down Peter. 

"Bud, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Calm down it's okay." 

Peter latched on to Steve's shoulder and sniffled. "It otay uncle Steve." 

"Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded.

"do you want a piece of candy?" 

He nodded again. Steve reached into the cart and got out one piece of candy for Peter. The Bucky came back to the two of them. 

"I want one too!" Bucky pleaded. 

"Do you think you deserve one?" 

Bucky shook his head and looked at the ground. 

"Do you have something to say to Peter?" 

"Sowwy Peter. I was just sad that daddy paid all his attention to you." 

"It otay Bucky. Do you want some candy? Can he have candy Uncle Steve?" 

"You can each have a few more if you'll be good." 

Steve gave both of them two pieces of chocolate from the bag and they were very helpful for the rest of the trip. Bucky even picked out some sugar cookie dough and suggested the three of them bake together. Steve thought it was a great idea. Throughout the rest of the trip he caved and kept giving them chocolate. He would find out later that tired littles and sugary chocolate were not a good mix.


	23. Sugar, Spiders and More Sugar?

Sugar highs. 

Yay.

For the first half of the ride it was like they were on something. Singing, laughing, screaming. It was all fine and good. Then they wore themselves out. That was where the fun began.

Bucky was already passed out, he had chocolate all over his face. Peter however, Peter was in the stage where he's tired but doesn't want to admit it so he gets cranky. Really cranky. Screaming at the top of his lungs, its was odd that his noises didn't wake Bucky but thank God they didn't. He kicked the back of Steve's chair relentlessly. Honestly Steve couldn't remember what he said that set Peter off on his tantrum. But he regretted it, trust me. 

"Peter, hush. You're fine. You're just tired." 

"No I not" Peter screamed.

"You're sure acting like you're tired. That means someone's getting a nap when we get back." 

"Noooooo!" Peter whined.

"Yeeeees," Steve whined back. "Buck's already passed out so why don't you try, too." 

"Not sleepy!" 

"Peter frankly I don't care what your opinion is on the matter. I'm the adult you do what I say end of discussion." 

"I hate you!" Peter gave one more big kick to the back of Steve's seat. 

"You better watch it, Peter" Steve was losing his patience quickly. Technically it was his fault anyways. He's the one who gave them the candy. So this was like karma. 

"I hate you I hate you I want daddy back! He not mean like you!"

"Bud, please. Put your paci in and try to calm down. You're getting close to a territory you don't want to be in." 

"Don't want my dumb binky." he mumbled.

"Peter," Steve warned. "You're only acting this way because you're tired. So try to rest before you do something you'll be sorry for." 

"You're not the boss of me," he muttered again.

"Pardon?" 

"Said," he yelled. "You! Not! Boss! Of! Meeeee!" he shrieked. 

"Peter Parker do you want a spanking? Because this is how you get one. Last chance. Paci in. Eyes closed." 

Peter put his pacifier in but not before muttering his last words on the matter. He brought the piece of red plastic to his lips before breathing out, "Asshole" 

Steve took a deep breath, counted to ten and then looked up in his mirror so he could make eye contact. "Peter just so you know, when we get back you're getting a spanking." 

Peter's eyes went wide. 

"Your little tantrum was bad enough but you just blew it with that vocabulary. Not another word the rest of the ride." 

Peter's stomach twisted in knots. He couldn't remember the last time he got a spanking. A real one I mean. Lots of warning here and there but also Steve had never spanked him before.

"Unca Steve, I sorry." he tried it out maybe he could somewhere with it. "I shouldn'ta said bad word. Sorry." 

"Thank you, Peter. Now not another word. Close your eyes and go to sleep." 

"No spankin?" 

"Go to sleep please." 

Peter whined softly and laid his head against his car seat. Steve took a deep breath. He didn't answer Peter's question because he himself didn't fully know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bucky? Wake up, little guy!" 

"I tired, daddy," Bucky stretched his arms above his head. 

"I know. you can keep sleeping once we get upstairs, okay?" 

"Kay." 

Steve checked to make sure Peter was still asleep before taking Bucky upstairs, giving Buster a quick belly rub and then hustling back down to the car to grab Peter. He didn't even bother to try and wake up Peter just took him upstairs and laid him in his crib. All of them could use some time to rest. 

Steve was passed out on the couch when suddenly a huge lump jumped on his chest and he heard little paw prints following close behind. 

"Daddy!" Bucky beamed.

Buster barked and hopped up on the couch too. 

"Hey Buck! How ya feeling!" 

"Great!" he was bouncing up and down. "Can we make cookies now?" 

"Let's wait a little bit. I need to see Peter when he wakes up and then we can." 

"Awww," Bucky pouted. "But Buster wants to make them now!" 

"Oh he does does he? Well you and Buster will have to wait a while." 

"How long?"

"Soon as he wakes up." 

They cuddled up together and watched some cartoons that just happened to be on. Before long Steve decided it was time to wake Peter up. 

He opened his door to see Peter sitting up inside his crib pouting and messing with the stitching in his blanket. 

"Peter?" 

Peter jumped a little bit. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were up?" 

"Didn' wan' you to come," Peter kept his head down. He looked incredibly solemn.

"Why?" Steve kept his voice low and calming. Not wanting to rile him up.

"You gon' spank me." 

"Oh," Steve felt guilty. Peter was scared of him. That wasn't what he wanted. "Good little boys shouldn't use language like that. You know that right Peter?"

"Uh-huh," he still hadn't looked up. 

Steve's stomach turned over. Maybe they could make a deal. "And you know to never do it again?" 

Peter nodded again. He looked up slightly. Maybe Steve changed his mind? Well he did; until Tony's words drifted back into his brain. 

"Handle him like Bucky." 

Shit. 

"Well then it's probably best that we get it over with, right?" 

Peter's stomach dropped. Way to get his hopes up, Cap. Anyways, Steve quickly lifted Peter up and out of his crib. He gave him the usual talk about why he was being spanked. 

Peter just sniffed and kept his head down. Cap maneuvered Peter over his knee. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Quick 10" he thought. He lifted his hand and landed them one after the other in rapid succession. They couldn't have hurt that much. It was over a diaper and Peter was strong. 

When 10 were over, Steve sat Peter in his lap and soothed him. Peter wasn't crying because they hurt; he was upset, embarrassed, and he missed his daddy. It was the longest they'd ever been apart while Pete was little. It took a toll on him. 

"Peter, Bucky really wants to make those cookies. Do you think you're up for that?" 

"I dunno," his voice quivered and he sniffed up the tears. 

Steve tried to convince him that making cookies would be fun and reminded him that daddy was coming home the next day. Peter tried to perk up but he just couldn't. Steve took him downstairs and found Bucky missing from his spot on the couch. That meant trouble. 

"Buck?" he called. 

"In here, daddy!" 

Steve walked in on Bucky sitting patiently at the table with everything that came with the cookies. He'd been busy apparently. 

"See Peter! Doesn't this look fun?"

Peter had to admit. He did kind of want to make some cookies. 

"Daddy, why Peter sad?" 

"I think he misses his daddy, Buck. So let's try and cheer him up, yeah?" 

"I think it's cause he got his butt spanked," Bucky laughed. 

"Did not!" Peter protested. 

"Did too, baby!" he laughed again. 

"Yeah and you're next, Buck if you don't knock it off." Steve scolded. 

After the cookies were done baking and cooled, Steve brought them back to the table. Each boy got 3 cookies to decorate. 

"Peter, why don't you make one for your daddy when he comes home tommorow?" 

Peter's gasped and his eyes lit up. He got right to work. 

Bucky decided to make one for him, one for daddy and one for Tasha. 

Steve just supervised. He preferred his cookies with out all the sugary mess on top. 

Peter took his time deciding what color to start with. After careful consideration he decided on red. Since both him and his daddy had that color on their suits. 

Bucky picked red for his background too. But there was also a lot of blue and white for some reason. He took a can of white star sprinkles and covered the cookie in it. 

"Woah buck, that's enough sprinkles for one cookie." Steve took it and put it on a plate. 

"That ones for you daddy!" Bucky giggled. 

"Lucky me," Steve thought. 

Then bucky did another cookie with a black background. He worked very, very hard to make Tasha's widow symbol in red in the center of the cookie. Bucky took note of his handy work and started on his own cookie. 

Steve glanced over at Peter he was still picking out the pieces to make his perfect cookie.

"Peter, you better get started," Steve suggested.

Peter nodded and spread the red frosting on the face of the cookie. He then looked at his options again. He picked a piping bag full of white and made a tiny spider towards the top. The he got yellow and made some lazers at the bottom. He finished if off with yellow sprinkles and then admired his hard work. 

Bucky had finished all 3 of his by the time Peter had finished one. 

"Bucky, go get cleaned up please. I'll help Peter with his last cookies." 

Bucky did as he was told and Peter painted blue frosting on the front of his cookie. Steve asked what color he wanted on the third cookie. 

"Wanna know a secret?" Peter whispered. 

Steve nodded. 

"It's for Bucky! What color would he want?" 

"That's a fine idea Peter! I think he'd like green. That's his favorite color!" 

"Okay. Can you make that one green please?" 

"Absolutely." 

Steve was happy to help out so he could get the boys some supper sooner. Peter finished the cookie he was working on and reached for the green one in Steve's hand. 

"Does he like spwinkles?" 

"Can't you tell?" Steve laughed and gestured to the one on the plate. 

Peter laughed and dumped some on Bucky's cookie. Then he turned to Steve with a serious look. 

"Okay, Unca Steve! You no tell bucky I made him a cookie or I be mad at you!" 

"Okay, buddy I promise not to." Steve laughed and ruffled his hair. "Let's go see what Bucky's up to." 

Steve carried Peter to the bathroom where Bucky was cleaning up and Steve helped Peter clean too. 

When they were finished, Peter and Bucky sat in the living room watching a movie while Steve made dinner.

After dinner Bucky had a tiny meltdown.

"But I want my cookie noooooow!" he had tears in his eyes. 

"Nope. You both had enough sugar today. I'm not making the same mistake twice." 

"Coooookieeeeee!" Bucky whined. 

"Tommorow night when Tony comes home we can all eat our cookies together. How about that?" 

"Now!" Bucky said one more time and stomped his foot.

"Bucky Barnes, I said no. You can listen and be good or you'll get a spanking and go to bed early." 

"Hmmf!" Bucky crossed his arms and slumped on the couch. 

"Oh no. What ever will you do?" Steve rolled his eyes. 

Peter laughed. "You baby now, Bucky!"

Steve cleared his throat and gave him his daddy look that was usually reserved for Bucky. Peter stopped his teasing and sat down next to Bucky. 

Steve put a blanket over the two of them and started another movie. Of course they fell asleep in the middle of it and Steve took them up stairs one by one. Bucky first then Peter. 

After he dropped Peter off he shut the door and leaned against it. He took a big inhale and smiled. Tony would be back tomorrow. He could handle one more day. Hopefully.


	24. 10 Hours Til Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit Endgame fucked me up. Out of all the deaths I was prepared for I gotta say I was not expecting that first one! I was like are you serious? You killed my favorite?

10 Hours until Tony Returned

Steve let the two boys sleep as long as they wanted. He needed them to be rested if he was going to survive one more day. Steve also thought that the longer the boys were asleep, the less he would have to deal with them. Not that he would tell anyone that. 

8 Hours Until Tony Arrived

Bucky woke up later than usual. He rolled over and decided he didn't want to wait for Steve to come get him. He climbed out of his crib, which he isn't allowed to do, and walked down to the living room to watch cartoons. Buster climbed up next to him and settled in.

From the kitchen, Steve heard the TV switch on and went in to investigate. 

He saw the little head of brown hair and knew exactly who it was. "Bucky you little troublemaker" he tutted. "You know you're not allowed to climb out of your crib." 

"Oh well," was all Bucky had to say. 

"Oh well?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "Why is it that every morning you're in a bad mood?" 

"Dunno," Bucky sighed. 

Yes, he did. He was tired of sharing his daddy. Steve took a seat on the couch and pulled Bucky into his lap. Buster tried to nuzzle his way in but to no avail.

"I know these last few days have been hard for you. But you're doing so well! I'm so proud of you Bucky." Steve kissed his little guys forehead.

"You are?" Bucky looked up at him in awe. 

"You bet I am! Tony'll be back tonight and then we can have all night to ourselves. How does that sound?" 

Bucky nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" He embraced Steve in a tight hug and Steve returned it just as tight.

Friday announced Peter was up and needed a change badly. Instead of leaving Bucky alone, Steve took him with. He wanted to spend every second he could with Bucky. He had a feeling that he was on his way to getting big again.

5 Hours until Tony arrived

"Bucky, I want that!" Peter reached across the table and tried to snatch Bucky's fork.

"Peter you have a fork," Steve gently pushed him back into his seat. 

"I want the gween one!" Peter said dramatically. He slumped over in his chair for extra effect. 

"You like red!" Bucky yelled back. "Why you want mine?" 

"He wants it because you have it, Buck." Steve rubbed his temples then checked his watch. Only a few more hours. 

Peter still wailed in the background. "Peter!" Steve said a bit louder than normal. "Stop whining right now and eat." 

Bucky perked up and looked at Peter to see how he would react. Peter's little eyes widened and he sat up and started to eat. After what happens yesterday, Peter was definitely going to start listening to Steve.

Bzzz. Bzzz. 

Steve's phone buzzed. 

'Last meeting and then I'm out of here'

Thank God, Steve thought. He really couldn't wait for Tony to get back. 

4 Hours until Tony arrived 

"But I not tired!" Bucky argued when Steve tried to put him down for a nap. Peter was already out. 

Steve was exhausted. "I know your not," Steve tried to think of something. "But uhm, this isn't your naptime!" 

"It's not?" Bucky furrowed his brow. 

"It's daddy's naptime. And I need you to help me fall asleep. Can you do that for me?" 

"Well," he mulled it over. "I really wanna play." 

"Afterwards. Daddy's really tired. Can you just do this for me?" 

"Uh-huh," Bucky snuggled into Steve's chest. 

"Good," Steve was pretty sure he was asleep before Bucky but at this point he didn't care. 

2 hours until Tony arrived

"Peter!" Bucky scolded. "Daddy! Peter knocked over my blocks!" 

"Did not!" Peter yelled. "It was my bear!" 

"Stupid baby! Your bear isn't alive!" 

Steve groggily entered the room. "Stop it both of you. Bucky don't call people names. Peter why did you knock over his blocks?" 

"Didn't!" 

"Peter!" he snapped loudly. His voice practically shook the room.

Peter gasped a little then started to cry.

Shit, Steve thought. 

"Hey, hey, buddy I'm sorry." Steve rushed to pick him up. "Peter, shhhhh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that." 

"I sorry I knocked over Bucky's blocks!" Peter cried. 

"It's okay. Shhhhh. I'm sorry for yelling." Steve rocked him and soothed him. Peter latched on to his shoulder and cried, leaving tear marks on his shirt.

"I want daddy," he said pitifully. 

Steve's heart sunk. If Tony didn't come back soon he was going to find him and drag him back by his collar. 

"I know, bud. Trust me I want him back too. How about some juice and a movie? He'll be back by the time it's over, I promise."

Peter nodded. 

"How about you Bucky? Want some juice?" 

"Uh-huh," Bucky stood up. 

"Okay but first you both need to pick up the blocks. I'll be right back." 

Steve left to get juice and trusted them to clean up by themselves. Apple for Bucky, grape for Peter. Before going back out he sent a text to Tony.

'I swear to God if you don't get home soon I'm bringing Peter to you. He's absolutely miserable without you.'

He went back out to the living room and found Bucky sitting with Peter in his lap. Cute, he thought. 

"Daddy, when is Tony coming back? Peter's really sad and it makes me sad." 

"Soon, Buck I promise." He handed them their juice. "Bucky why don't you pick a movie." 

"I think Peter should choose," Bucky helped him to the DVD case. 

Steve put Peter's movie, Brother Bear, into the player and turned to find Peter looking like a sad lost puppy. Steve picked him up, sat him on his lap and wrapped him up in a hug. "You were so good this weekend Peter. Daddy will be so proud of you." 

"Daddy," Peter's voice broke. 

Then the movie started.

\------------

Bzzz. Bzzz. 

Tony's phone rang in his pocket. He read the text from Steve. His heart broke a little. 

"Pep? How much longer?" 

"At least 2 hours" 

"Hmm. What if we rush it?" 

"You mean break the law and put all our lives in danger?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "I mean no. Just-uh make it quick as possible. Please?" 

"Alright," she sighed. "You're the boss." 

'We're almost home' he replied. 'I owe you big for this'

Bzzz. Bzzz. 

'Damn right you do'

5 Minutes until Tony arrived

Peter started to get restless waiting for Tony. Really, restless. Steve stood up to try to soothe him. "Shhh, buddy. You've been so good, keep it up for 1 more hour." 

"No!" Peter kicked his legs. "Want daddy now!" he wailed. 

"Peter, come on. Please? I can't take it anymore." 

"DADDY!" Peter screeched and slammed his hands into Steve's back. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker, I did not come home early to find you acting like this." Tony dropped his bags by the front door. 

"Daddy?" Peter couldn't believe his wet and red eyes. Peter squirmed and squirmed until Steve put him down. 

He ran over to Tony and reached his arms toward him, expecting to be picked up. It took everything in Tony not to. "Tell Steve you're sorry, right now." 

Peter turned like a flash. "I'm sorry, Uncle Steve I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay Peter." Steve collapsed on the couch. 

Peter turned back around to Tony who was smiling ear to ear. "There's my good boy. Now give me a hug." 

Peter lept into his arms. Tony swung him around. "I missed you so much, buddy. Oh my God you don't know how much. I love you so much my little Spider." 

"I love you more daddy!"

"Okay you win," Tony kissed him on the cheek. 

"We're watching a movie, daddy! I picked it you wanna watch with us?" 

"You bet I do!" Tony ruffled his hair and then called to Steve. "Steve you're just- Steve?" 

"He asleep, Uncle Tony," Bucky whispered. 

"Oh, that poor man. You two wore him out didn't you?" 

"Uh-huh!" Peter hadn't loosened his grip on Tony yet. 

"But I bet you were good right?" 

Peter hesitated but then nodded again with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. 

"That's good to hear, buddy." Tony nuzzled Peter's cheek. 

Peter missed that. He missed daddy calling him buddy. It wasn't the same when Steve did it. 

Bucky giggled. "Peter got his butt spanked, Uncle Tony." 

"Oh he did?" Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh-huh!" Bucky nodded. "He called daddy a bad word." 

"Ohhh," Tony looked at Peter who was red and buried his face in Tony's shoulder. "Well, Steve took care of it so it's in the past, right?" 

Bucky nodded again. "Uncle Tony? We made cookies yesterday a-and daddy said we could eat them when you got back. Can we eat them now?" 

"If your daddy said so then absolutely we can. Do you know where they are?" 

Bucky hopped off the couch and led them all to the kitchen. He pointed at the plate and Tony got it down. "Wow these look delicious, boys." 

"I made that one for you daddy!" Peter pointed at Tony's. "And that one's for me."

Bucky wanted to show off his cookies too. "I made that one for Aunt Tasha!" Bucky said pointing to the widow themed cookie. "and that one for daddy and that one for me!" 

"That's swell, Bucky."

Bucky smiled and looked at the plate again. "Who's that one for?" he asked pointing at the green one. 

"I made that one for you!" Peter said. "for playing with me while daddy was gone. Uncle Steve said you liked green and sprinkles." 

"You made it for me?" Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Thank you Peter!" 

Everybody grabbed a cookie from the plate and ate them while finishing the movie. Steve slept through the whole thing. At the end Bucky jumped on top of him to wake him up. Steve hugged him tight and carried him upstairs for the promised alone time. 

Tony and Peter stayed downstairs a little longer and Tony just held his baby and took in how lucky he was to have this. Nothing could take this away from him. 

Nothing.


	25. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Natasha's coming back and they know not to mess with her 👏👏

Tony let Peter sleep in his bed through the night. They were going to spend every second together until Tony said otherwise. He woke up with Peter wrapped around his waist like a monkey around a tree. He tried to peel him off but when he realized he couldn't match his super strength he gave up. He just laid there and petted his hair while he waited for him to wake. 

Tony glanced at the clock on his side table. It read half past eight. So they could just lie there together for a little while longer. They didn't have anything to do today but Tony didn't like to let Peter sleep too long otherwise he wouldn't go down for a nap. 

Eventually Peter started to make little noises and stretched himself away from Tony. When his little eyes finally opened he was ecstatic to see his daddy. He hadn't woken up to his face for a whole weekend! 

"Hi Daddy!" Peter rolled on top of him. 

"Hey bud! How you doing this morning?" 

"I'm good daddy!" Peter hugged him. "I missed you, daddy. Pwease don't leave again." 

"I missed you too, buddy. How's about we go get some breakfast?" 

Peter nodded. Tony rolled out of bed with Peter in tow and they went to get breakfast. 

"What sounds good, Peter?" 

"Pop tarts!" he cheered.

"Uh-uh," Tony shook his head. "Too sugary. You didn't do too good with the sugar last time, remember?" 

Peter put a little pout on his lips. Dumb Steve. Always tattling. 

"How about yogurt and fruit?" 

"Okay," Peter gave in. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to be with daddy. 

Tony gave him one scoop of blueberry yogurt and topped it with strawberries and raspberries. 

"Daddy? Can we color?" 

"You bet! Finish your yogurt first though!" 

Peter nodded eagerly and dug right in. Leaving blue smears all around his mouth. 

Tony laughed. "Make sure to get some in your mouth, Peter." 

Peter giggled and took one last bite. "I'm done now, daddy." 

"Mmmm," Tony peered into his bowl. "How about one more strawberry?" 

Peter almost protested but decided against it. He ate the strawberry in 3 bites. Then Tony took his bowl and wiped his mouth off. 

"You're listening really well this morning, Peter. Won't be long until you can go on missions again if you keep it up." 

Peter's eyes lit up. He squirmed with delight in his high chair until Tony took him out. Peter got the crayons and Tony got the paper.

First Peter drew his daddy and a blue man next to him (Steve) and the hulk next to him. Then he scribbled someone with a silver arm that Tony assumed was Bucky. The girl with red hair was obviously his Auntie Widow. Peter tried to draw someone else but Tony really couldn't tell who it was. 

"Who's s that bud?" 

"Uncle Thor! See here's his hammer!" Peter quickly drew a grey rectangle with a brown stem. 

"Oh now I see! Where's Uncle Clint?" 

Peter gasped realizing he forgot someone and quickly got back to work. Lastly he drew himself hanging from the top of the paper.

Peter proudly presented his paper to Tony. 

"That's really good, Peter! I'll send it out. I'm sure everyone would love to see it!" 

"They would?" Peter looked amazed. 

"Of course! If I'm the Da Vinci of our time you just be the Picasso!"

"Picnic?" 

"Nevermind." Tony quickly snapped a photo of Peter's masterpiece and sent it out. 

Quickly the responses poured in.

"Tell him I think it's great!"- Steve

"He gets it from me"- Natasha

"That's great! But maybe draw me as a person next time? jk ;)"- Banner

"That drawing is worthy of being hung in the great hall"- Thor

"Cool beans"- Barton

Tony sat with Peter and watched him color for a while longer until Peter said he was done. 

"Alright well if you're done go put the crayon bucket back and then we can hang these up, okay?" 

"Okay!" Peter took the rather heavy bucket and trotted off down the hall. 

Tony gathered the many drawings into a pile and flipped through them. Smirking at how many there were. Peter really loved to color. He began to wonder where Peter was when he heard a crash and a loud cry.

"Peter?" Tony took off toward the play room. He found Peter on the ground bawling surrounded by crayons and sn empty bucket. 

He quickly scooped him up and tried to sooth him. Peter just wailed into his shoulder. "Daddyyyyyyy!" 

"I'm right here buddy. Shhhhh. It's fine you're okay." He kept rocking him side to side like he'd done 100 times before. When Peter was finally calmed down. Tony asked him what happened. 

"T-the cwayons fell!" He cried. "Hit my head!" 

"Your head?" Tony raised his brows a bit. He was definitely fine but he wanted to make sure. "Friday, check him." 

A beat. 

"All seems to be well, boss." 

"Still hurts," Peter pouted. 

"Well I'll bet it does!" Tony hugged him. "Let's see what we can do about that." 

Tony took him back out to the kitchen and sat him on the table. First he kissed his forehead to make the ouchie go away.

"I need band aid" Peter insisted. 

"Absolutely." Tony fetched it for him. 

"And ice pack," Peter tried.

Tony laughed but got it for him. "Anything else your highness?"

"Uhm ice cream?" 

"I don't think that would help your head, bud." Tony gave him a stern look. 

"Awwww, daddy!" Peter tried to use his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. Remember what we said about the sugar? That's what I thought. How about a movie and some cuddles?" 

Peter nodded. "Boo!" 

That was his code name for Monsters Inc. They watched the movie and just snuggled. Peter carefully rested his ice pack on his head and Tony rubbed his little forehead to soothe him. Tony then again realized just how lucky he was to have Peter in his life. 

\-----------  
After lunch, a nap, a few more pictures and some play time, Tony was getting antsy. He needed some fresh air. He was trapped in a tall building all weekend and had been trapped all day. Of course he didn't want to leave Peter he wouldn't do that to Steve again. But maybe he could pay Steve back a bit. 

Tony made a few phone calls and when he was finished asked Friday what Steve and Buck were up to. 

"Captain Rogers is resting. Bucky Barnes has been watching cartoons for the past hour." 

"Well that's not good for him. Can you ask him to come down. And if Steve's awake have him come too."

Bucky was on his stomach on the bed watching Looney Toons while Steve rested his eyes laying the opposite way. Buster was snuggled in between them. Every so often licking at Bucky to make sure he noticed him.

"Bucky?" Friday's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Stark would like you and Captain Rogers to make your way to the living room. I think he's got something to tell you." 

"Okay! Thank you Miss Friday!" Bucky called. "Daddy? Daddy wake up! Uncle Tony wants us." 

"I'm up, Buck. I heard her." Steve stretched. He had a rotten feeling Tony wanted to go out. Steve definitely didn't want to. But he rolled out of bed anyways and picked up Bucky.

"Oh great you're here," Tony started. "So look I know I owe you won for the weekend and I know you really want to rest so I'll take Bucky off your hands tonight." 

"Oh," Steve butt in. "That's okay. I dont want you to have to go through that all by yourself."

"Oh I won't be by yourself. Nat's coming with!" 

Bucky gasped. "Aunt Tasha?" 

"Coming with?" Steve looked confused. "Where exactly are you going?" 

"A little restaraunt I like. I just made reservations so there's no getting out of it." 

"Can I go? Please can I?" Bucky pleaded. "I never see Aunt Tasha anymore!" 

Steve wasn't sure but when he say little tears start to well in the corners of his eyes, he gave in. 

Steve let Bucky down and with a quick hug he was back upstairs and to bed. All the others were waiting on now was Natasha.


	26. Food Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I've had it written for a while but I just kept going back and editing things to make it better. Hope the wait was worth it and you're all still enjoying this!

Knock knock knock. 

Bucky gasped excitedly. Aunt Tasha was here! Bucky raced to the door, beating Tony, and opened it. 

"Aunt Tasha!" he jumped excitedly. 

"Hey Buck!" she hugged him tightly then looked at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh! I can't wait." he paused. "Wait where are we going, Uncle Tony?"

"Just a little restaraunt," Tony walked over with Pete in his arms. "I just gotta grab his diaper bag and then we can split." 

"No!" Peter argued. "No diaper bag! No need diapers!" 

Well that was unexpected. "Peter, what do you mean?" 

"Babies use diapers and I'm not a baby!" his voice was raising almost bordering a yell.

"You better just calm yourself down there mister," Nat spoke up. "Or you'll be on my watch all night." 

Peter kept pouting but shut his mouth. He didnt want to be in trouble with his Auntie Widow. That wouldn't end well.

Down to the garage the four of them went. Tony had Happy drive so he could sit with Peter. When they arrived on the scene Peter's mouth dropped a little bit. He'd never seen a restaurant this big. It was huge and lit up like a Christmas tree. His mood started to rise.

"This place is pretty, daddy," Peter was still in awe. "Do you see it, Bucky?" 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Duh! 'm not blind!" 

Peter pouted and Bucky smirked. Natasha cleared her throat and gave him her evil eye. "I-I'm sorry, Peter," he corrected himself immediately. "It's real neat." He looked back to Nat who nodded in approval. 

"Yep it's pretty damn bright," Tony signaled for Happy to stop the car. They all got out and were seated in a corner towards the back (Peter didn't like crowds). "Okay, boys. Here's your menu. And here's the section you guys will like." He pointed to a small list at the bottom of the menu.

Peter looked it over. Then looked it over again and sighed. "I don't want this, daddy." 

"Yes, you do" Tony said not looking up from his menu.

"No I don't," he pouted. 

"Look again." 

"Hmmf," Peter looked down at the menu again. 

"What about you, Bucky?" Natsha flipped the pages. "You find something?" 

"This!" Bucky pointed at fettuccine alfredo, one of his many favorites. Anything that involved cheese and noodles he was all for. Of course, nothing beat his daddy's mac and cheese.

"Excellent choice, my guy. Any progress Peter?" Tony tried again.

"Uh-uh," he crossed his arms and stuck his lip out. 

"Are you sure you can't find anything," Natasha looked him straight in the eyes. "Or are you just being difficult?" 

"I can't!" Peter said a little too loud for Natasha's liking. 

"Come again?"

"I mean. I'll look again." Peter whipped open his menu and searched the same list for the fourth time. 

A waiter approached their table. "What kind of drinks can I get for you all?" 

"These two will have milk. I'll have a scotch and soda and the lady will have..." he trailed off. 

"Martini, dry." 

"Peter?" Nat tried again when the waiter left. "How's it going?" 

He shrugged and didn't look up. 

Tony leaned in to whisper, "I'm getting tired of dealing with a bratty kid. Pick something or I'll pick for you." 

Peter again didn't answer. Before Tony could say anything else the waiter returned with their drinks. "Are we ready to order?" 

"I want this!" Bucky shouted excitedly. 

"Buck, calm down." Nat shushed him. "He wants the fettuccine, I'll have chicken caesar. Stark?" 

"Steak, medium rare and baked potato. What about you, bud?" 

"Nuthin'!" he pouted.

"Oh enough," Natasha butted in. "He's having chicken tenders." 

"But I-" 

"Nope. You're having chicken tenders." she collected the menus handed them to the waiter and thanked him.

Bucky giggled. "Baby Peter can't even order his food." 

"Not baby," he said with a high pitched whine.

"James Barnes I swear to God." 

"Sorry Aunt Tasha," he shut his mouth. 

"Come on, Peter," Tony spoke up. "It's been a while since we changed you." 

"Don't need changed," he lied.

"Peter," Tony stood. "I said come on. It's been a while since we changed you. Let's. Go."

Peter didn't fight it that time. He knew it was code for "you are in trouble and I can't yell in public." Besides his diaper was very warm and squishy since he'd last used it in the car. 

Tony lay Peter down on the changing table in the restroom. He undid his diaper and wiped his bottom as he spoke. "Peter, why are you being naughty?" 

"I not!" Peter whined around his thumb. 

"Thumb out. We talked about that." Tony slid a new diaper under Peter. "What's wrong with you tonight, huh? I just got back from a long trip expecting to see my good little boy. Not this brat that's taking over." 

"Sorry, daddy," Peter took his thumb out. 

"That's better. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to hand you over to your Auntie Widow?" 

He shook his head. Peter loved her but he didn't want anything to do with her when she was angry. "I-i just don't want to share." 

"Share? What do you mean share?" 

"I missed you for this long," he spread his arms out to emphasize his point "and then you came back so I could have you but now I have to share you with Bucky!" 

"You don't have to share me. That's why Natahsa is here." 

"I wanted to come wif just you," Peter's eyes filled with tears. 

"You had me all day, buddy." Tony laughed. "I thought you'd be sick of me!"

"Never sick of you, daddy," Peter giggled.

"Well when we get home. You'll have me all to yourself again, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're gonna be good now?"

He nodded.

"Ready to eat some good food?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good." Tony sprinkled baby powder on Peter's front and closed his diaper. 

"Are we ready to cooperate now?" Natasha asked as they settled themselves back into their seats. 

"Yes, Auntie Widow," Peter answered obediently. 

"Good, now how about you tell me all about your fun weekend with Uncle Steve?" 

"Yeah I'd like to hear about all of that too!" Tony chimed in. 

The boys took turns talking about all the good times (and some bad times) they had on their weekend. 

"You made me a cookie?" Natashabraised her eyebrows in surprise. "Thanks Buck! I can't wait to eat it. I bet it's delicious." 

"You can have it tonight!" Bucky exclaimed. 

"I absolutely will!" 

When the waiter brought their food out. Bucky dove right in. Peter ate slower but still he ate not wanting to get in trouble with Natasha.

Bucky looked at Peter's plate and decided he wanted to try some. He reached out and took a chicken finger. 

"Hey! Give it back!" Peter said, startled by the metal arm that had just grabbed his food. 

"Why? You not gonna eat it!" Bucky stuck his tongue out. 

"Bucky, give it back you have your own food." Natasha warned. 

"Fine, here Peter." Bucky threw the strip at him.

"Hey!" Peter threw it back at him and laughed. Bucky laughed too and threw some of his food at him. Peter squeeled and returned a French fry.

"Boys, stop," Natasha scolded. Although she was trying to hold back a chuckle. 

The two of them ignored her and continued tossing their dinners back and forth. "Stark, are you really just-" she was cut off when a piece of food hit her in the cheek. The table went silent. The food had come from Tony's direction.

"Sorry, Agent Romanoff. What were you saying?" Tony smirked. 

"You're a great influence," she rolled her eyes. The boys let out a loud burst of laughter and continued with their food fight.

"Okay, you two," he shushed them. "That's enough. You can do this at home but not here."

"Awww, daddy!" Peter complained.

"Awww, Peter!" Tony mimicked him. "You're making a mess that the poor waiter has to clean up. Remember you promised to eat?" 

He nodded. 

"Good. Hop to it. I'm sure Bucky wants to get back to his daddy." 

Bucky got kind of solemn. He hadn't been thinking of Steve the whole time but now he missed him like crazy. He just wanted to be wrapped up in his warm arms with Buster right by them. "Aunt Tasha? I miss daddy." 

"Aw, it's okay. Buck. You'll see him soon." 

"How soon?"

"Soon as your finished eating, mister!" she nudged him playfully. He smiled and picked up his fork.

After they were done eating, Happy picked them up and took them back to the tower. Peter fell asleep on the way home so Tony carried him to bed. Bucky however raced upstairs and found Steve on the couch watching TV. 

"Daddy!" Bucky lept into his lap. He startled Buster who hopped up and barked excitedly.

"Well, hey Buck. How was dinner? Were you a good boy?" 

Bucky nodded. "Was fun! I had fet- feta-" he stumbled over his words.

"Fettucine," Nat helped him out. 

"Yeah! And me and Peter had a food fight!" 

"A food fight? I thought you said you were a good boy?" Steve looked at Nat concerned. 

"It was fine, Tony was in on it, too." 

"Oh, that doesn't suurprise me. Well what do you say Buck? Bedtime?" 

"Well," Bucky thought about it. "First I have to give Aunt Tasha her cookie I made." 

"Oh that's a good idea, Buck. Here I'll help you get it." 

After she finished her cookie she complimented the masterpiece. "Bucky that was delicious! And very well decorated also!" 

"Thanks!" he gave her a big hug.

"Alright, Buck. Tell her goodnight. Its pretty late." 

"Goodnight, Nat!" he gave her another hug and then she was off.

Nat? That was weird. Bucky must be really close to aging up, Steve thought. And Steve was rarely wrong.


	27. Naked and Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title makes sense at the end of the story :)

Tony opened Peter's door and took him to the changing table. He tried to work quickly, he didn't want to wake him up. Though his efforts were careful, Peter started stirring awake. 

"Mmmm, Daddy," Peter stretched his arms. 

"What's up, Bud?" 

"No change," he said through a yawn. 

"Okay, I won't change you," Tony spoke softly as he continued to change him.

"Okay, daddy." Peter then fell promptly asleep again. 

Tony laughed. He closed his diaper and put his favorite onesie on, the Ironman themed one. 

Tony lifted him back up and put him down in his crib. As soon as he let go, Peter started whining. He rubbed his back until Peter stopped. He tried to sneak out of his room but as soon as he lifted his hand Peter whined again. Tony didnt want to keep doing this all night so he decided to let Peter spend the night in his bed. He'd love it. Tony picked him up and his long legs wrapped around his waist. They settled in and Peter still hadn't loosened his grip on on Tony. Clearly he was still making up for lost time. 

"Hey Friday? What's my schedule for tommorow?" 

"I don't see anything boss."

Perfect. They could spend the whole day together. Tony heard Peter snoring and soon himself drifted off to sleep. 

They slept in late and when Peter finally awoke he sat on top of Tony and stared at him until he woke up. 

Tony's eyes fluttered open and then bulged out of his head. He wasn't expecting to wake up to Peter's face inches from his. 

"Jesus christ, Peter!" he yelled. He didn't mean to yell it just happened. If he knew Peter were going to start crying he would have kept it to himself. 

"S-sorry daddy," Peter scrambled to get off of him. Tears welled in his eyes. He was confused. And when he was confused he cried. 

"Peter, hey, it's okay. I'm sorry you just scared me. I'm sorry I yelled. Just calm down." 

"'M sorry i scared you." 

"It's okay, you're okay." Tony wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You want some breakfast?" 

"Pancake?" 

"If you want." 

Peter nodded. Tony transported him to the kitchen and strapped him into the highchair while he whipped up some pancakes. When he turned around with his stack Peter was almost asleep again. 

"Peter do you feel okay?" 

He just shrugged. 

"Well let's try eating maybe that will perk you up." 

He tried to feed Peter from the high chair but he wouldn't eat. He tried to feed him from his lap but still nothing. 

"Come on bud what's gonna get you to eat?"

"Cartoon." 

"You wanna watch cartoons? Shoot I can do that." 

He moved the two of them (and the pancakes) to the living room. They watched Spongebob and Peter ate his pancakes. He gained some energy and was back to his peppy self. For now. 

When an episode about the beach came on Peter's eyes lit up. 

"Daddy, we go swimming?" 

"Do you want to go swimming?" 

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "At the beach." 

"Well I'm not busy today. Are you busy today?" 

"No," Peter laughed. 

"Alright then that settles it. We are going to the beach." 

"Yay!" 

"Do you want the fossils to come? I know they were working out this morning together. That means Bucky's big now if that affects your decision." 

"Maybe just us." 

"Okay that works too." 

With that, they put together a beach bag and had Happy drive them to Tony's private beach on Long Island Sound. Before they knew it they were there and ready to enjoy their day. 

Peter fell asleep in the car. Tony was getting a little worried that Peter was coming down with something. He never slept nearly this much. 

"Peter? Buddy, wake up. You wanna go to the beach?" 

"Beach?" Peter said around his thumb. 

"Uh-huh," Tony silently removed his thumb from his mouth. "We can go play in the water and build sand castles!" 

"Okay," Peter yawned and opened his eyes wider. 

Tony got the two of them out of the car and put Peter down so he could get the diaper bag when he turned back around Peter was already sprinting towards the water. 

Tony chuckled and followed behind him. Peter kicked off his sandals and ran to let his feet feel the cool water. 

He squeeled loudly. "Daddy it's cold!" he said with a large smile. 

"It is?" Tony yelled then picked Peter up and attacked him with kisses. "Then I'd better save you, huh?" 

"Yes!" Peter squeeled again. The two of them laughed and played and splashed for hours. Peter never getting tired and Tony relieved that whatever illness he thought Peter had was nonexistent. 

Tony took a break from playing and sat down on a beach towel. Peter wanted to make a sand castle. "You can make one! Just stay where I can see you, okay?" 

"Okay!" Peter sat down right where the tide ended (that's where the best sand was) and started digging a moat. 

"You have to start with a good moat," he said to himself. "Have to keep the king safe." 

Tony backed up further away from the water and just absorbed the sun from his chair.

Peter started to build up his castle and decided he needed a flag to top it off. He looked around for a stick of some sort but didn't see any. He got up to look for some. He saw a bunch of drift wood behind a large boulder. He left his castle and decided to explore for a worthy flag. 

He checked behind him to make sure Tony didn't see him wander off then he waddled behind the boulder. The water made his diaper wet and saggy. This made it hard to walk in. Peter didn't like it. It felt funny. He took off his diaper and left it behind on his quest for a flag. 

He found one finally and right as he was about to turn around he saw something shiny further down the coast. He ran down there and discovered a shiny rock that had washed on shore. It was pink and kind of see through. Peter put it to his eye and tried to see through it. He was going to use it for his castle. 

Then even further down the shore he saw something else. Upon closer discovery it was a sea shell. He saw another one further down and it seemed like every time he picked up one shell he found another one a little further away! Before he knew it he had 10 shells! Peter had never been able to find a shell on his own before! His daddy would be proud of him. 

Daddy.

Peter looked side to side and realized he couldn't even see the boulder where he left his diaper anymore. How far had he gone? He was scared. He had to pee. And to top things off, the sun was disappearing behind a great dark cloud. He heard the rain drops hit the water before he felt them on his skin. 

"Daddy!" he cried out loudly. He was terrified now. Peter had never been a fan of storms but being alone and outside made it 10 times worse. 

A large lightning strike made him jump and burst into tears. The terror made him lose control of his bladder and wet himself right there on the beach. Why had he taken off his diaper? 

Tony felt the rain drops and took off his sunglasses to tell Peter they needed to leave. When he looked up, he didn't see him. 

He wasn't too worried. He just thought he was behind his giant castle. But when he checked there was no one to be found. He looked behind the rock and found his swim trunks and a diaper but no Peter. 

Oh no, he thought. He started sprinting down the coast. "Peter!" he yelled. 

Peter stood in the sand petrified. The storm was scary and he knew his daddy would be so mad at him. He told him to stay put and he didn't! He took off his diaper when he wasn't supposed to! And he had an accident too! He was supposed to be a big boy! 

He cried louder but then suddenly over the hard rain storm he heard a faint voice call out. "Peter?" 

"Daddy?" he gasped. 

"Peter?" he recognized the voice now. He knew it was his daddy. Part of him wanted to run towards him but part of him wanted to hide. He was in big trouble and he knew it. 

The rain got harder, the voice got closer and he panicked. He ran away from the water and behind a rock. 

"Peter!" he saw Tony run by and he started to cry louder. He couldn't help it. Tony turned around to head back and call for help when he saw Peter leaning against a rock and crying. 

"Thank God!" Tony ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. 

"Daddy!" Peter clutched onto him. 

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're safe." He leaned away and looked Peter in the eye. Now that he knew Peter was safe, his anger bubbled to the surface. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in, do you?" 

Peter gulped and hid his head in Tony's shoulder. They needed to get out of the rain before they continued this conversation. Tony wrapped a towel that he had brought around Peter and ran back to the car with him. 

Once safe from the rain inside the car, Tony quickly wrapped him in a diaper and started scolding him. 

Happy rolled up the window between the front and back seat to give them privacy. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker. I am so pissed at you I could scream." He said as be fastened the front of his diaper. "I thought you had freaking drowned! Running away was bad enough but you then you try and hide from me? That was not smart and you are a very smart kid. Smart enough to know you're not supposed to take off your diaper when you're little. You'll have accidents like you did today all the time if you keep taking them off."

Peter tried to explain through tears"I was just-" 

"No! This is where you zip it!" Tony slapped his diaper clad bottom and Peter gasped and then started to cry harder. 

Tony took a few deep breaths. He was letting his anger get to him. He sat Peter up and hugged him close. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. We're not done here though. When we get back home you're gonna have a nap then we're gonna talk."

Peter sniffled out an answer and that's how they rode home. Tony sitting with a shivering, frightened, and somewhat naked Peter on his lap.


End file.
